It Happened One Night
by heyhello
Summary: She wasn’t ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she’s living her life. Troypay. Written with Bl1SSFuln3ss.
1. The Begining

**Summary: **

She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she's living her life.

**Disclaimer: **

Disney owns everything. You know that. All we own is the plot of the story. We own nothing else.

**Written By: **

Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)

* * *

**It Happened One Night**

**Chapter One:**

_The beginning _

"_TROY!" Sharpay screeched with full anger escaping her throat._

_Troy turned around to the see the blonde who hated him the most running after him. He stopped and waited for her to reach him. _

_"Do you NOT know anything?" She blurted out banging her fist on his chest._

_He backed away from her, puzzled. _

_All day, he hadn't seen her or done anything to her. Why would she be so angry? He hadn't said anything about her._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked grabbing her hands to stop her from making a bruise on his chest._

_Tears streamed down her face as she slowly slide down to the floor—sobbing. _

_'What did I do?' Troy asked himself just watching the blonde crying by his feet and cradling herself. He couldn't figure it out._

_"Are you okay?" He asked bending down to meet her size._

_She removed her hands away from her eyes and frowned. 'How could he be so stupid? How can someone who's crying be okay?' _

_"No! I'm not okay!" She stood up banging her fist against the hard wall behind her._

_Troy stood up wanting to just walk away. Obviously, he had nothing to do with whatever she was crying about since he hasn't gone anywhere near her for months. Whatever her dramatic problem was, he didn't care. He had other things to do than sit and feel pity for someone who tries to ruin his life everyday by making sure he was making a fool of himself in front of everyone._

"_Why couldn't you be smart Troy? Why? Why don't you know how to use a damn protection?" She cried loudly._

_Thank god they were alone at school._

_Troy's face grew warm. If he heard her correctly, something bad was about to come. He could only imagine._

"_No, why did you have to screw me? Couldn't you just stop your drunken self? Couldn't you?" She spat angrily poking him hard. _

_Troy backed away from her even further. She was evil. _

"_What are you talking about?" He spat putting his hand in his pocket._

_Sharpay froze for a second._

"_I'm pregnant." She cried softly._

"Kids, come on. I have to get to work in twenty minutes!" Troy groaned opening his kids' bedroom.

The twins were jumping on their beds giggling and throwing toys across the room.

Troy sighed and walked over to Hailey, he grabbed her and carried her towards Josh, who he grabbed and carried both kids to the car. He seated them in the backseat. Being a single parent for two kids was very tiring. They never listened to him—well one never did, Hailey.

The five-year-olds never ran out of energy. All night long they screamed and giggled. They loved to throw things across the room and they just got out of hand. Sometimes he wished none of this happened. He wished he never made that mistake. But when he looked at his two kids, he couldn't have been any happier. He couldn't walk out on them the way their mother did….

_"I can't do this. They cry every minute, they don't shut up! They smell, they eat all the time. I can't do this! Get rid of them!" Sharpay exclaimed handing him the five-month-old baby._

_"I didn't want this either, Sharpay. But you don't see me complaining about this do you?" He carried the baby to the crib and placed him next to the other sleeping baby._

_Sharpay stood up and walked to the little kitchen. She hated her life. She was stuck living in the smallest apartment you could possibly imagine. Her whole life had been luxurious. She had gotten everything she wanted, she lived in a mansion and now she was living in a little tiny apartment with a guy who never agreed with her on anything. They didn't belong together. They didn't even like each other._

_"I don't want this! I had my whole life planned! I was going to graduate—be a fashion designer…. be famous…. live my life." She cried before drinking water._

_"We both screwed up okay? Now we have to deal with the consequences. Deal with it. I didn't accomplish anything either Sharpay. Just stop complaining and feed the other one." He carried Hailey who was crying endlessly wanting food._

_Sharpay ignored him._

_"Sharpay." He called over the crying baby. "Sharpay!" _

_"I shouldn't have to live like this! I'm not doing this anymore. I don't even like those little things. This isn't a life. This is horrible. I'm not dealing this anymore." She exclaimed walking into the bedroom gathering her belongings._

_Troy followed her with Hailey still in his arms. He watched her as she threw her clothes on the bed. Was she serious? She was just going to walk out on her own kids?_

_"Sharpay, just stop it! You can't run away from a mistake." Troy said loudly hoping she would stop._

_She didn't. She threw all her clothes in the suitcase and grabbed her car keys._

_"You can deal with them or get rid of them. Your choice. I'm out." She said looking down at the little girl screaming in Troy's arms. _

_With that she was out the door._

It's been nearly six years since Troy last saw her. He had no idea where she went and what her life was like now. No one knew. She just disappeared from everyone. He didn't get hurt so much as they weren't in love, they were just forced to live together and deal with the twins. But he was disappointed with her choice. She just gave up on her own kids. The twins have no idea how she looks like or what her name is. He never brought her up since there was no point in doing that. Why should his kids know the person who left them?

Wherever Sharpay was, he hoped she had guilt inside for leaving her own flesh and not taking the time to grow the love for them. He wasn't sure if he could love them since he never planned them, it was mistake, but who knew the mistake he made turned out to be the greatest gift of his life? At first he felt like giving up too. There was no way a nineteen-year-old could raise two living humans alone. But he did. He's done it even when it felt like it was impossible to do. Even he hadn't exactly accomplished much in life, he still had his two little five-year-olds telling him that they were proud of him.

"Don't hit your brother, Hailey." Troy warned the child taking a glance through the rear view mirror.

Hailey stuck her tongue out and hit Josh lightly on the head.

For being the younger twin she sure was bossy and mean. Troy had the hint she was the outgoing one since day one. He could just tell. She was always the one to start the trouble. Every day she always had a fit against her brother, but in the end they would just play like nothing happened. Troy never quiet understood what Hailey was all about; all he knew was she was a lot like her mom.

_"Wow, they're so little." Sharpay spoke holding Hailey in her arms._

_Troy nodded cradling Josh in his arms. "Oh look, his eyes are hazel." He pointed out as Josh opened his eyes slowly._

_Sharpay looked down at Hailey who just yawned. She looked like she had blue eyes. _

"_Looks like she got your eyes." She said sitting up straight._

_Troy handed her Josh while he took Hailey in his arms. She cried and cried. So far she had cried the most between she and Josh. She definitely was the louder twin._

_"Looks like we have our loud mouth." He chuckled._

That was probably the only day he and Sharpay got along. In High School they weren't exactly best friends, they didn't really bother each other. Except for Chad's party. That oddly ended them up on the same bed. How, he didn't know. It was all blur. But he knew what happened. Or he wouldn't have been struggling his whole life raising two little kids that he loved more than anyone in the world.

"Daddy! You drive so slow!" Hailey complained looking out the window.

He ignored her. She always said that every time a car passed them. He would drive faster, if he were alone. The twins were in the car and he was over protective of them. He never wanted them to get injured in anyway.

"Ow! You hit me!" Hailey cried throwing a teddy bear at Josh.

"It was an accident!" Josh exclaimed catching the teddy bear.

Troy sent the two a glare. The twins stayed quiet.

Hailey looked around—bored while Josh just sat still thinking of whatever. It was rare when they stayed silent and actually sat still. The car was their favorite place to be loud and throw stuff, second to their bedroom. Every time they sat down in a car, it was always the time to hit each other. Also, when Troy picks up the phone to talk, that was when the screaming starts and the crying.

"Your evil." Josh threw the teddy bear at Hailey who frowned.

"**Daddy**! Josh threw this at me!" She cried in a fake tone.

Troy didn't bother to say a word. Even if Josh did throw the teddy bear at Hailey, it didn't pay for the many times Hailey had pushed her brother off the bed or the stool or when she threw a basketball at him.

"Daddy!" Hailey screamed louder trying to get his attention.

"Shut up!" Josh shouted.

"What did I say about using that word?" Troy spoke trying to focus on the road.

Driving with the twins was never really safe. He always had to turn to the back seat and lose focus on driving, which he hoped to not make a habit because one day he could really cause a huge accident. It was so hard multitasking. He had to watch out for Hailey who could probably jump out of the window if she tried and Josh who will do anything to get loose from his seat belt, and then he had to watch out for all the cars around him.

"Your in trouble now." Hailey smirked at her twin brother. "Daddy! Are you gonna punish Josh?" She asked in a happy singsong tone.

Troy shrugged. He wasn't going to, but if he admitted that he knew his little girl would question him until he said what she wanted to hear.

"Daddy!" Hailey screamed louder.

Oh how she hated being ignored—and lately she had been getting ignored a lot.

"Daddy. Tell her to stop it!" Josh exclaimed getting annoyed of his sister's high screeching voice.

"No!" Hailey smacked him on the arm causing Josh to hit her back.

"Stop it." Troy groaned.

This is was lovely way to start out a morning. Everyday, something similar like this happened and it drove him crazy.

"Daddy!" Hailey shouted even louder than before.

Troy ignored her once again.

The five-year-old girl picked up the teddy bear next to her and threw it right at her dad.

"Ow." Troy turned around angrily not believing what had just happened. "Hailey! You do not throw any—"

**Thud. Bang.**

_"Shit."_ Troy slammed on the break, though it was too late for he had already crashed into a parked car on the side of the street. "Damn it!" He hissed angrily throwing the teddy bear to the backseat. "You two sit still. Don't even move a muscle. This has to be the worst thing you have done in your life Hailey." He mumbled stepping out the car.

Just to his luck, someone had to be sitting in the car that was parked. Lucky for him though, it was a little bang and it didn't hurt anyone—at least he hoped so. Hopefully it was someone nice and would easily let him off the hook since it would be quiet impossible for him to pay a ticket and for the damage of the car. He's been driving the same old truck since he was sixteen, he couldn't afford to get another one, yet alone pay for someone else's car to get fixed.

"What the hell did you do to my car?" An angry voice came as the driver's door slowly began to open.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let us know what you think of this, guys. This is our first story together. **

**-Heyhello and Bl1SSFuln3ss-**


	2. That Crash

Summary:

She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she's living her life.

Disclaimer:

Disney owns everything. You know that. All we own is the plot of the story. We own nothing else.

Written By:

Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)

-

**Replies:**

**XBeautifulbabe405X** : Oh gee.. I don't know—who do you think it is? It's a one in a million guess you know! Just kidding, we'll you'll find out in this chapter. And thank you for loving us. Lol. We'll do our best to update as much as possible but we have our own stories too and that's going to be hard. I can assure you—you're not dreaming.

**kaykay21** : Thank you, It's good to hear that you think it's good!

**dylanlover1234** : I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.

**x J e l l y - B e a n x** : Thanks. I don't know how we came up with this story. Well actually I just told Yeshi about it and she liked it and she gave me some pointers and from there it turned into a story. Anyway, Sharpay's the bad one in this story. It seems like it's always Troy who walks out on her, so now it's her turn to walk out on him. xD Bad mother she is!

**zashleylove16** : Thank you very much. I appreciate your review.

**AshelyZac4life** : Yay! You love it. We're glad. Thanks for reviewing.

**Marri** : Lol yeah, except for In Her Eyes is sort of different.. Well actually I didn't think of this story through In Her Eyes.. it was while I was writing for Circles I think. I don't know but it came to my mind so I suggested it. Anyway, I'm going to shut up before I tell you the whole story plot. And so many people are predicting for Sharpay to be the person in the car.. hmm…

**claudiacuka.-** : It's good to hear that you liked the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**ZanessaLivesInLove2008** : Oh of all the people in the world—why is everyone guessing Sharpay to be the one in the car? Lol. There's so many other people in the world you know. xDDD So many possibilities and everyone is guessing the same thing. I wonder why:D Thanks for the review.

**Spazpeoplercool** : Thanks! That's what we're aiming for—a different story line from everything else. It's Sharpay's turn to be evil—well she's already evil but towards the kids anyway. It's always Troy who leaves. Now she's leaving.

**Clotisy** : Thank you.

**Xamyxjx** : Glad you love it already. Hopefully you'll love this chapter more :D

**Stessa** : Who knows if it's Sharpay's car… Well actually Yeshi and I know….. But you'll have to read and find out. Probably throughout the story there will be flashbacks of what happened at the party and Sharpay getting pregnant and the whole package.

**Bl1SSFuln3ss **: Lol I'm actually reviewing to your review which seems funny since you're writing this story……Strange. Well of couse Zac has effected us. I mean his winks are like the best winks in the world (I seriously never imagined myself liking someone's wink! LOL) You did a great job with this chapter two and I should start on Chapter 3 now.

**dreamer 3097** : thanks. And I don't know, is it Sharpay? Well just read and find out. :D

-

**It Happened One Night **

**Chapter Two:**

_That Crash_

"What the hell did you do to my car?"

That screeched voice that hurt his ear even more than the voice of a horrible theater singer just sounded too familiar; it was too familiar for something he hadn't heard since the last 5 years. How could he even forget? He got a girl that had almost the same voice

Those blonde locks that flew freely with the wind, that oversized sunglasses, designer clothes, she was far too familiar for someone he never liked or recalled since the last 5 years. Furiously taking off her sunglasses and pushed her bangs away from her face, her jaw just slightly fell

"And what the hell are you doing here!?" she added, "Oh, god!" she mumbled, spinning around her body from him gritting her teeth and shutting both her eyes tightly; not believing how cruel fate was to her

"Hey to you too, Sharpay" Troy said calmly; he could've just actually be in the same shocked more as her though; but that wouldn't help anything, "Nice car" he commented—pushing aside all the screaming voices inside his head that tried to make him recalling her that she just walked out from him and the twins 5 years ago

Sharpay rolled her eyes before finally turning around to him; giving a fake smile—"You too" she said in monotone, not really meaning it; staring at the same truck he had been driving for years—suddenly the two little kids got out from the car with a little teddy bear in Hailey's hand,

"And… nice kids" she oddly commented—was she brainwashed or something? They were both parts of her too. Where did the moments of her labor go in her memories?

Troy spun around to see their—his kids hugging each of his legs; they were always shy at first; but Hailey's 'outgoing' personality would shine through after a few moments.

Sharpay was just stunned to see them; the last time she saw them was in diapers, five months old and so vulnerable; and they just looked like little angels now

"I told you both not to move a muscle" Troy reminded them; but they now the didn't move a muscle—finally listening to what their dad was saying—staring at the beauty blonde in front of them; Sharpay just looked like those posh Barbie Hailey always nagged her dad to buy

"Daddy, you said you're late" Josh complained, he was not as confident with new people as Hailey—especially not after he had heard that shrieking scream of 'what the hell something'—hey, he's just five

Sharpay finally ripped her eyes off the little guy; don't get her wrong—he was her son, she still recalled his name—it was Jonathan something—well, maybe she forgot; 5 years after moving on; you tended to do that

"Hold on, Josh" Troy told the boy; clicking the name in Sharpay's head—Joshua, "What about we go to a café, to talk things out?" Troy offered, he really eventually had to talk to the mother of his kids some when, and fate seemed to choose now

"I'm not planning to do that" Sharpay threw her face and crossed her arms; she had a vibe that Troy would probably talk things about how she was their mom and why the hell she left for 5 years incognito

"Are you planning to get sunburned here?" he offered once again; he was sure that he was willing to skip work to sort things out with her—god, dealing with Sharpay Evans was never as simple as clicking a mouse

Sharpay looked slightly up to the sky to find the sun starting to rise up as it made it way up starting to point to the 'lunch time' and she didn't want to get sunburned—skipped tanning out—therefore, she had no choice but to come with him while waiting for a tow truck

-

"So… how's life?" Troy asked awkwardly as Sharpay sipped her drink' still staring at the two five-year olds running across the café, giggling—kind of reminding her the childhood she never really enjoyed

She turned, and somehow Troy could see that she was suddenly pulling a mask in front of him, "I'm great. I got back on track with my future. I'm thinking of making my own clothing line… and oh, I'm dating" she flashed a smile at the last part—and it seemed like something hit him hard when she told the last part—not because he's in love with her or something; just because she left her kids and then she's dating now.

"You're dating?" he tried to ensure his hearing, "Who?" he asked—he might not know him; but it's worth knowing a name

"Oh just some random rich guy" she made it sounded like it was no biggie after all the drama between them, "I managed to get to college before, that's why I'm trying to pursue my career once again" she bragged about her obviously dream life

"What's his name?" he asked bluntly, not even knowing how rude that sounded—his voice was filled with purse glum while she just seemed to be explaining in a happy go lucky person would tend to talk

"William Scot, he's a very well known businessman among Albuquerque" Sharpay smiled in pride; despite what somehow seemed to be glum in his eyes

"William…" Troy wrote a note to self; kill William, just kidding—he just going to remember that name in what would be a lifetime; he was sure that he had heard that name just few times; but that still didn't give a click in his mind—that name just really sounded unfamiliar towards his ear.

Usually, when that happened, that was a sign he wasn't going to have such smooth relationship with whoever it was

"Yeah, so how's your life?" Sharpay still didn't noticed his mixed feeling of—sad, disappointed, glum, and super duper little hint of jealousy—and it wasn't jealousy about her already back on track in her dream plan, while he's living in what everyone pointed to be hell in earth

"The same, I'm still working in the shop" he explained, nothing really changed big unlike her life, "I moved out from the apartment though, into a smaller one" he informed the difference that had been happening since 5 years

"A smaller one? The last one was small enough!" she exclaimed, having visions about the apartment to be a some kind of a mouse hatch or something—at least it provided everything for the twins and Troy

"Well when you're trying to keep two kids alive and you're alone, you can't really afford much" he said—trying to open her eyes that when she left, everything had been even harder for him and the kids. Nothing was easy in being the condition of a single parent; especially when one's a brat

"You're pretty…" Hailey came up to Sharpay with a sweet smile, not really often you see that smile coming out from a brat—so did it disappear oh-so-quickly

"I like you!" she exclaimed, quickly hugging Sharpay's both bare long legs as hard as she could-she seemed to love those legs even more than her dolls that she broke because hugging those to death like she was now—except that her dolls can't speak and tell how disturbing that was

"Oh my gosh, back off!" Sharpay ordered the girl—she was five year old, she couldn't do much but to respect and obey what she requested, but that didn't stop her from trying—somehow she just felt connected with Sharpay, and she would love to do everything to make her like her too

"Who's she, Daddy?" Josh climbed up to his dad's lap, sitting on it neatly and staring right to Sharpay across the vacant table, just like staring to his own hazels, only it wasn't belonged to him—just like when he stared at his own eyes at the mirror

"Um…" Troy quickly searched for any excuse that came out from his mind, looking at Sharpay's expression plastered, he knew exactly that Sharpay didn't want him to say something like 'Oh, this is your mother who walked out on both of you the last 5 years' even though he would love to, just to make the twins know how their mom had disappointed him

"She's just my old classmate" Troy lied; giving Sharpay a great relief, "At high school"

"Yeah… I'm Sharpay" Sharpay smiled to Josh, she could already see how he was more behaving that the little girl who finally succeeded to sit beside her and still staring at her; making her a bit uncomfortable being watched every move by a five year old

"I'm Hailey!" the girl shouted energetically, giving a few of the workers a smile at how cute and mischievous the little girl seemed

"I'm Josh" the boy smiled, sure Josh was shy, but usually he wouldn't want to introduce himself unless Troy pushed him, Sharpay was an exception

"How old are they?" Sharpay asked, she did walk out from them, but she had the right to know—she received a great amount of pain; and Pilates to lose the baby weight; just to give them life

"We're five!" Hailey said energetically again

"And we live together with Daddy" Josh answered—what? Had school started to give lessons to kids on how to behave incase they were lost? "And Hailey can't still tell where we live" Josh informed

"Hey! I know where we live! In an apartment!" Hailey exclaimed, if they were at the car, she would've knocked out her brother with her teddy bear

"You still don't know where it's located" Josh mumbled

"Well, aren't you going to ask us more questions?" now Hailey freakishly sounded like Gabriella asking for more Math questions from the teacher

"Um… no?" Sharpay said obviously, why would she enquire two 5 year olds?

"Like where our mom is?" Hailey tried, she just wanted to have a conversation with Sharpay who seemed to be like her own Barbie that could talk and move—she just wanted to spend time with her knowing that she was already late for school and her dad could drag them to school any second.

However surprisingly, maybe her dad just decided to take a day off? It was almost 11 already and they're still at a café

"Uh… Where is your mom?" Sharpay tried not to make her voice quiver; she didn't expect that to happen. She never really thought that the question would pop up from the thin air, but her daughter just like a magician, she pulled the question out from thin air

"Dad said mom is with God up there, sitting right beside him, watching all of us" said Josh

"He said that she sacrificed her life for us, right Daddy?" Hailey asked, she didn't seem to be really sad talking aloud about it-it was maybe because she was young, or maybe she hadn't met her mom, or maybe she just knew that her mom walked out on her kids

"Well… Yeah, I really have to go now. I'm really late for… something" Sharpay got uncomfortable when they brought up the topic about their mom. She knew exactly who she was and she just wouldn't want to spill by the next minute when she sat there with all of them—and lying to 5 year old is just so simple

Sharpay gathered her things and got up from the seat and leaving the little girl sitting there with no company beside her; trying to quickly got out from there but her heels didn't seem to agree with her—letting Troy easily caught up with her before telling the kids not to even move a muscle, and this time; he meant it—not like when he said it in the car

"What!?" she asked crankily, tugging back her wrist from his grasp as soon as they were out there in front of the café

"Can I at least get your number?" he asked, quite regretting it after seeing her look, "You know, Josh was never that friendly to a new person and Hailey just considered you as her Barbie…" Troy explained, but that didn't seem to help, "I won't bother you with the kids" he defended—he just needed her number

"Look? If you want money, you got it… custody? You got it ever since I left!" Sharpay got irritated

"I just need your number" Troy explained plainly—he didn't need much

Sharpay groaned as she took his cell that he hadn't changed since like… High School!? And then typed her number mistake-less, before handing back the phone to him and letting him to write the name in his contact—hey, maybe he could use the name 'Ice Princess' just like exactly what Chad would do

"Oh yeah Troy?" she called him once again after turning her back on him to head for her flawed car Mercedes; staring at him intently

"Don't ever tell some bull shit heroic stories to them about me, ever again" she demanded

And with that, she left him blending in the crowd before finally getting back inside to get the kids again

-

Thanks everyone fore reading!

xoxo Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)


	3. Phone Call

**Summary:**

She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she's living her life.

**Disclaimer:**

Disney owns everything. You know that. All we own is the plot of the story. We own nothing else.

**Written By:**

Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)

**--**

**Replies to your Reviews**:

**xamyxjx**

hi amy xxx

lawl.

we would've update earlier

since ren finished this chapter

but eventually, ff has to be a pain and avert it

and i have to be such a burden to do this review replies late

lawl.

thanks for the review newayss. x

**JennySaysHa**

thanks for the review. lawl. and yups. she's sharpay..

she has got to be a pain in the back. lawl

xxx

**christy xx**

Hannah!! lawl. ren and yeshii.. hmm, that my name and hers DOES sound good together

lawl. gosh, just kidding. i sounded so retarded. don't cha think??

idk. it was mainly sharpay to be the rude one since HSM.

Why don't bring that to the story??

lawl. kidding. but she'll come around...

i think. i don't know. ask ren! lawl.

xxoo

**AshelyZac4life**

lawl. everyone's sayin that!!

that's sharpay's a pain and so on

she'll come around eventually. lawl. maybe. who knows?? lawl

xx

**zashleylove16**

Sharpay is always mean!! LAWL.!

but look what happened to Ryan because of her evil-ness??

lawl.

**youtubesmybff aka chel08**

she'll come around...

lawl. i guess..

heey, it's a troypay nevetheless..

lawl. don't be so down on how she's like at the beginning. xx

**Chesom549**

darned. ding-ding, you're rightt!!

ten for you here.

and you just win 10 thousand grand, now if only i can find the money.

lawl.

anyway.

yups, sharpay couldn't stay out from troy forever.

buttt... you just gotta wait. thanks for the review!! XD

**dreamer 3097**

So I've heard. lawl.

everyone kept saying that!! stopp it!!

i think we both know it already! lawl. cut her some slack, i think you would've done the same if you're in an accident with your 'ex' and kids, lawl. XDD

**Eclairex**

Rina!!

You changed your pen name??

Gawsh. everyone is!! your little daughter here almost didn't recognize you,

where have you been Daddy!

Yeshi missed you here!! lawl.

Ren does have crazy ideas for her stories, and she didn't even have to talk me into it!

I'm just straight right it! And my story?? lawl. just wait and see.

i'm positively sure it's going to be a troypay.. right ren??

lawl. look on the bright side, Sharpay is this story isn't as bad as Laura right??

**marri**

Marri..

aren't you such a quote-godmother. lawl.

idk what's that just meant. it just spilled out like that!!

glad that you like the idea. all thanks there to Ren here!! Lawl.

Let's give her a bow!! XDD

Thanks for the review as well the quote too!

**yours-so-truly**

Glad that you love the story

Thank you dahling xxxx

**cherryblossomforever**

Lawl. I guess it's great that you love it

of course it is!!

Thanks for the awesome review

**Stessa**

Godmommy, lawl!!! Hiii!!! Your crazy goddaughter here

lawl. Yeshi missed you!!!! XDD

(waves crazily)

anyway. lawl. i do hope for that too

haha.. if only i can speed up to the troypay already

lawl. ily xxx

**colorfulworld**

Maybe I was too harsh on that pushing part

don't cha think??

don't worry. I'll make her come around

lawl. but, she was plain evil from the story

and we do still love her. lawl

**XxCharmedxX**

My little crazy twin!!! Hii!!! lawl

idk. we just thought it would be funny to make Hailey thought so

and Sharpay's always tiked off at everything

so that's surreal I guess

lawl. ily Beth!!! xxx

**fibi3**

Hey, she is.

but she's a btch too at the movie

and she did turn disney halo

lawl. and we still love her nevertheless. lawl

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x**

HX!!!

Actually, i don't know how the hell they're goin to back together

it's all swimmin in Ren's evil little mind

lawl.

but. i wouldn't give you a spoiler nevertheless

lawl. ily xxxx

**--**

**It Happened One Night**

**Chapter Three:**

_Phone Call_

**--**

"_Don't ever tell some bull shit heroic stories to them about me, ever again," _Troy mimicked slamming his car keys on the coffee table.

He had one interesting day today. Not so pleasant, but it goes to show you that everyday isn't just any other day. It wasn't every day when he hit Sharpay Evans' car. Actually, it wasn't everyday that he saw her.

"What are heroic stories?" Hailey asked dancing around the small living room.

Troy watched as his two kids ran around the living room, crashing into the couches and jumping on the newspapers scattered all over the carpet. He knew to tell the two to stop jumping around or the neighbor's downstairs will complain once again. It was hard to tell kids to stop—especially when they were having fun.

"Nothing, Hailey." He said in a low tone feeling tired. "Stop that. You'll make the people downstairs mad." He held down Josh and Hailey, making them pause in place.

The twins shot him a frown and sat down on the couch without another word. They did that when they were told to stop.

"What's for dinner?" Josh asked turning his head to glance at the kitchen.

"I don't know. I'll go make you two something. Then I'm taking a shower and you two are going to let me have some peace for the rest of the night. Agreed?" Troy stated stepping into the little kitchen. It was probably the only room in the house that was kept clean. He got into the habit of wiping the counters and picking up after himself and the twins in the kitchen. The rest of the house—you could tell there was no woman living and cleaning up.

The kids both nodded with angelic smiles spread across their faces. There were times when they both looked like little angels. Though it was rare—for Hailey anyway. He loved them both equally. But everyone always has the troublemaker in the family.

He rushed around the kitchen fixing the first thing that came to mind. Macaroni and cheese. It was easy and the kids liked it. Plus there really wasn't anything else to eat or make in the house since he hadn't gone grocery shopping for a while. Not to mention he missed today's paycheck. Not good.

"Joshua! Hailey! Food is on the table. Eat while it's still hot." Troy called from the kitchen placing his cell phone down on the counter as he speed walked towards the bathroom. He felt so sticky and hot. All the tense in his head was warming up his body. A nice cold shower was the perfect answer to cool off and let his day slip.

The twins skipped to the kitchen, sitting on their usual spot.

"It's all soggy." Hailey frowned playing with her bowl of macaroni and cheese.

Troy wasn't the best cook in the world, especially when he rushed to get things done. The kids learned to enjoy his cooking, but sometimes the food just turned out too strange.

"It doesn't taste like cheese." Josh spat out his food.

Hailey nodded letting the macaroni fall out of her mouth and onto the table. "Ew." She cried wiping her mouth with the paper towel.

"Daddy isn't a very good cook." Josh took a sip of his water cup, trying to make the taste disappear.

Hailey did the same. "Grandma's cooking is much better." She stated dumping her food in the trashcan not wanting her dad to know she didn't eat her dinner.

"And she made macaroni and cheese with cheese." The boy twin spoke climbing on the counter to put his bowl in the sink.

Even if they were both very hungry, the twins did not want to eat their dad's cooking. Most of the time they ate with their grandma who actually knew how to cook—unlike their father. The only thing that the twins actually ate that their dad made was cereal. That didn't take much skill.

"I hear buzzings!" Hailey exclaimed looking around the living room for something that seemed like the vibration of a cell phone.

The twins ran around searching for what they knew was their dad's cell phone. They always answered it—even if they were told many times not to. Troy hate it when the kids answered his cell phone, most of the time people called him for work and his kids always joke around making the person on the other side annoyed.

"Daddy's cell phone!" Hailey screeched happily as she found the cell phone on top of the side table by the couch. She didn't hesitate one second before flipping it open and answering it with the sweetest voice she could offer. "Hello?"

_"Oh gosh—where's Troy?"_ Sharpay's voice came bewildered. She knew it was the little brat that would not stop staring at her earlier.

"Barbie!" Was the first word that came out of the little blonde girl's mouth.

Josh stared at his sister, confused. He knew who Barbie was. He just didn't know why his twin sister was so into that life size 'Barbie'.

"Where's Troy?" Sharpay asked sounding urgent.

She didn't have time to talk to a little five-year-old who just annoyed her. It ways she felt bad that she disliked Hailey so much, she is her daughter—only she refuse to admit that for any reason. Josh, on the other hand seems to be tame and she figured she could deal with him—not Hailey. Either way, there was no way she was going to take in those little brats that ruined her life. They were the last things on earth she wanted. Last.

"Who?" Hailey questioned.

"Troy." Sharpay repeated. She was already annoyed.

"You mean daddy? He's name is daddy. Not Troy. No one calls him that." Hailey beamed proudly giving her twin brother a happy jolly look.

"Could you give the phone to your daddy?" Sharpay asked trying to keep her cool down with the five-year-old on the other line.

"He's in the shower." Hailey responded.

"Well, when he gets out, tell him he owes me a new taillight." Sharpay stated.

"You have a tail?" The little asked puzzle sending her twin brother a crazy look. She started to get the idea that maybe Sharpay wasn't a 'Barbie'. Barbies don't have tails.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. A typical five-year-old, not knowing what certain things are. She was not in the mood to talk all childish just trying to explain a stupid taillight.

"Just tell your dad that." She remarked trying to plant the idea in the little blonde's head.

"Why do you have a—"

"Hailey! Who are you talking to?" Troy stepped into the living room angrily. When his cell phone was in the hands of his five-year-old daughter, he was never happy about it. She tend to bother random people or just find someone in his contacts to call even if she has no idea who they are.

"No one." Hailey threw the phone to the couch making Sharpay hiss from the falling sound that hit her ear.

Troy eyed her down knowing that it was a fib. "Don't lie to me." He spat sitting down beside Hailey and picking up the phone. "Sharpay?" He read the caller ID. "Hailey, did you call her?" He asked suspiciously not sure if Sharpay was still on the line, listening.

"No…"Hailey looked down. She knew she was in trouble, though she always managed to get out of it somehow. "She called. She wants a new tail." She looked up meeting her dad's bewildered blue eyes.

"Hailey, I told you many times not to touch my phone—unless if it's an emergency. When are you going TO LISTEN TO ME?" Troy shouted angrily. He was getting so angry with her. First she caused him the accident and why he missed work and why he had to face Sharpay again. He loved her, very much. She was just too much sometimes.

Sharpay stood on the other side of the phone listening. She figured she should just hang up, but she wanted to hear their conversation. The little girl was being punished; she wanted to see how Troy actually handled his kids. That is if he could handle them.

"I'm sorry daddy. The noise was bothering me." Hailey bit her lip letting some tears escaped her eyes.

Josh looked at his twin sister. She always knew what to say when she was in trouble. He had no idea how she did—she knew how to make things up on the spot.

"You're already in trouble as it is. Don't keep screwing around, Hailey. You're really wearing me out." Troy sighed. She was really giving him a hard time with everything. He was getting tired of having to discipline her over and over again. One day, he knew he was going to loose it.

"I'm sorry." Hailey cried resting her head against Troy's shoulder. "I didn't mean to." She whispered.

Josh shot her a look. Troy looked at his son who quickly turned away not wanting to have to deal with anything—or get involved.

Troy felt himself wanting to fume from everything that was going on. That was one of his biggest pet peeve, breaking the rules. He lived by the rules and he followed them. He disliked it when his own child disobeyed him. "I've told you many, many time before. I tell you not to do things and yet you always do the opposite. Why?"

"Do you hate me, daddy?" Hailey pouted glancing at the phone still flipped open, knowing that Sharpay was still on the other line because of the white glow.

"No. No. I don't hate you. I never hated you. I love you. You just…. sometimes you can be like—I love you Hailey. You know that." Troy let out a huge breath placing his little girl on his lap. Josh climbed on his other one as well. Time like these were what he treasured. If only the twins actually stayed peaceful all day and just sit on his lap, cuddling. Instead they choose to run around and smack each other. "Why don't you two go wash up and get ready for bed? I have work tomorrow. And we've had a long day." He slowly began to stand up, letting the kids off his lap. "Be a good girl, Hailey. Don't hog the sink." Troy kissed the little girl's head. "Don't yell at her, Josh." He shuffled the little boy's shaggy hair with his hand.

The twins nodded with their priceless faces and disappeared down the hall into the bathroom. Troy let out one last breath before tearing his eyes towards his opened cell phone; obviously Sharpay was still there, hearing everything. Without warning, he grabbed the phone and put it towards his ear. "Hello?" The simple word escaped his lips.

No answer.

"Sharpay." He said steadily.

"Yeah?" Her voice cracked slowly.

"What did you call for?" He questioned sitting back on the torn up couch.

"Oh. Uh. You—never mind. Never mind. I forgot." She lied. Now her reason sounded stupid and it wasn't worth talking to Troy for. She just wanted an excuse to call him. That was all. Even if she had no reason why she wanted to call him, she just had the urge; it was one of those things. It was pretty normal if you haven't seen someone for a long time—especially if they're taking care of your kids.

"Oh, right." He rolled his eyes thinking back to how exactly he lost control of the car and slammed into Sharpay's shiny car. What were the odds of him slamming into her car when there were about six more other cars parked to the side of the street? "Did Hailey bother you?" He asked quietly.

"Huh?" She spoke, not really paying much attention to Troy. "Wait—who? Your daughter?" _Your daughter_. She couldn't say _our daughter_. It sounded too strange. "I don't know. She needs some manners that's for sure." She came back to her senses, snapping at Troy.

Troy wanted to chuckle loudly, but he thought it would have been cheesy. "You can only guess where she gets her attitude from. Josh has his moments too; he's just not as bad—no—nowhere near as bad. He's mellow. She's—out there. Really out there. She always has those moments. I figured it's genetic." He said feeling confident since there was no way for Sharpay to slap his head off of him. She was all the way on the other side of the phone line—where ever.

"Excuse me? You're the one who's raised them. And I didn't call to chitchat about those brats. I don't give a damn care about them and I don't need to hear about them. I called to tell you that you've caused some damaged to my car—pay up." She demanded in a bitter tone, making Troy sit up.

"I owe you?" He questioned with a smirk. "Please Sharpay. You owe me a lot. You want me to start counting? Because I don't think there's enough money in the world for you to repay me. I mean it." He stated firmly. "I had to give up so much to raise _our _kids. You bailed out on them. Do you have any idea how hard I've worked just to keep them alive?" His voice began to rise. "All the money I've sacrificed? You have no idea Sharpay. No idea." He shook his head, even if Sharpay couldn't see him.

It took a few seconds for words to come through the other line.

"It wasn't my fault. If you would have just kept your dirty little hands off of—"

"Daddy! Tuck us in!" The twins giggled down the hall.

Troy gave them thumbs up and turned back around to get back to his not so great conversation with Sharpay.

"It wasn't all my fault. And I'm not counting Sharpay. I told you I wouldn't bother you about the kids. I'm not going to. I think I'll do much better if you weren't around to judge me so much. I've done fine these past few years; I don't need you to criticize me. Because you're not the one who's getting the benefits of all the hardship I've gone through. Even if I've gone through a lot." He took a deep breath. "In the end, I have two little kids looking up to me. Giggling and laughing 'I love you' in my ears. And that pays off—"

_Click._

"That son of a—" Troy threw his cell phone on the side table and made his way to the small hallway.

**--**

Yay. Another chapter done. :D Isn't that good news? Now I'm off to work on Circles… Yeah… It's Yeshi's turn to right the next chappie. :P

Thanks for all your review guys. :D


	4. Shopalot

**Summary:**

She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she's living her life.

**Disclaimer:**

Disney owns everything. You know that. All we own is the plot of the story. We own nothing else.

**Written By:**

Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)

* * *

**SunNy D : **

Thanks. Lol, love the name you used. I like sunny d…. I use to drink it all the time.. now no one buys it so I never get to drink it anymore. I guess my mom just figured I stopped liking it.. I don't know, but this is off topic. Thanks for reading our story though! Hope to hear what you have to say with this next chapter. Your reviews do count! And it'll be Yeshi replying next time. We take turns. Lol. :

**AshleyZac4life :**

Oh I know! Josh and Hailey are they cutest little things—in my mind anywho..and I bet Yeshi's too!!!!!!!!! I bet Troy and Sharpay (Or Zac And Ashley) would make some pretty CUTE babies.. haha.. They probably would….Who can resist cute little twins? Well I guess Sharpay can…she's pushed them out of her life for nearly five years. She's a bad person. xD But hey, I guess she comes around slightly in this chapter that Yeshi wrote. We're not even sure how this story is going to end. We've come up with ideas—I can say that, but who knows where this will actually lead to!!!!!!!!!!!! We don't!!!!!

**x.sammii.x**

Awww.. Thankies.. And no.. you can't punch Sharpay! Then she might get badly injured and the twins might not want her anymore! Especially little Hailey, who wants an injured Barbie? Not me. Plus, Sharpay would probably win. She'd punch you back! You know her ;) She is after all, Sharpay. She gets her way—with Daddy's credit card! Haha…… I still love the part of the movie when Troy and Chad said "Daddy." That makes me laugh everytime. Just their faces…..It's nice to hear that we (Yeshi and I) make a good pair! Lolz. Also good to know we have fans. –poses for the camera- :

**'-' -H3ll0- '-'**

We're updating—soon! Let me tell you, Yeshi did a FABULOUS job with this chappie… And it only took her four hours to write it!!!! It usually takes me like a whole day just to get it all plotted right. But hey—maybe that's just me. I tend to write and write then hate what I write and write again with new ideas. then I write more and don't like how it turns out so I start again! No wonder why it takes me all day! Sheesh. Well hope you enjoy this coming chapter!

**XxCharmedxX**

Oh I know! It's terrible how she decided that those precious little kids meant nothing. But at least Troy decided to not give up and be there for his little fellows. That makes him a great daddy. :D At least I think so. But Sharpay is a selfish little person here. She only cares about herself—and money. That's how she rolls! But you know what? You might be surprise for how this day turns out with Troy, Josh, Hailey…and Sharpay? Hmm……. Well you might as well keep on reading.. On with the story you go. :)

**BiggerThanUs2006**

I'm glad you like the story. Troy and Gabriella isn't a bad couple. I just think they're too perfect and the ordinary. But that's just me. :D thanks for taking your time and reviewing!

**Chesom549**

Lol that's cute. You're younger sister. I wished I had one. I like little kids. They say the funniest things! I baby sat this little girl and she was so funny. She got this Troy and Sharpay doll as a present and she said "Yay! They're going to make babies tonight!" I was like "WHAT?" Oh that was funny….. And strange at the same time. LOL.

**ashtisdalefan1009**

Hehe.. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Small comments like that can make a difference! That's what I'd say—and Yeshi too! I bet. I can read her mind you see—sometimes… Well not really. I've never tried. But right now, she's probably thinking of Zac Efron! And you're probably thinking of Ashley Tisdale!! Lol… I'm soooo off topic. Gosh. I do that a lot. Again, thanks for the review!

**marri**

Yeah. Troy is a very good daddy! I know, Sharpay is a little ass…. Haha. She's being EVIL to her poor kids and to Troy.

I honestly have no IDEA what you and Yeshi are talking about with the whole quoting thing, but hey, good quote!!!!!!!!!!!! It's going to get confusing since Yeshi and I reply to reviews every other time. Next time it'll be her, won't be me. xD Kind a throws you off. But it's a fair deal. Ugh, sorry but I gotta go now. School!!!!! I'm trying to reply to everyone this morning, but looks like you got to be the lucky last one for the morning. :D On with school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**christy xx**

Well Sharpay will hopefully start to come around and notice her own flesh screaming around! Those two adorable kids and she's just letting them go? Gosh! What a bad mommy she makes. I had no idea this story was sad. xD well okay I mean it is sad because Troy is pretty much living a poor life while Sharpay is off with her rich boyfriend living the life—and Troy is trying to take care of two kids by himself while Sharpay is just out there…being free.. I can see how it would be sad! If only this was a movie. I'd totally film it. xD But that won't work… Disney would NEVER let me use Troy and Sharpay—would they? And I doubt this story is Disney appropriate!!! Hehe.

**Eclairex**

Lol this is going to be confusing…. You're talking to Yeshi and yet I'm replying. Oh well.. It's the way we roll. But hey! I'm thankful for the complement though! Now this one all goes to Yeshi. Yup it does. Her beautiful work. :D She's such a great writer—eh? Well, we both thank you for your review. Believe me. ;)

**some1 :**

Si. Troy and Sharpay do make a cute couple. But note that they have never gone out before in this story. They just slept with each other at a party. Lol. They never had feelings for each other. Nada. Nope. They just made a mistake that happened one night. Yeah. :D

**Estebanita.x.**

Good to know you found this little story of ours. At least we just barely started it. Just three chapters—well four…. Lol. So you didn't miss out. Not that we know how long this story is going to be anyway. Yeah well I have no idea what you're talking about with the another part of the review, so I'm just going to nod and smile and pretend I know what you're talking about. –nods- -smiles- Yup. See, I know what you're talking about.

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x**

Thanks!! Oh and yes.. I did get your PM… I thought I replied.. I guess not. Woops. Sorry. Well I got your comment on ms so I'll just reply to that as soon as I stop being lazy and reply to everyone's comments on there. So I'll get to you. Eventually. Lol just kidding… I will though!! Talk to you soon!!!!!!!!!

**xamyxjx**

Thanks for loving it. Hehe. Lol. That reminded me of McDonalds.. I'm loving it. LOL. Now I want McDonalds.. Chicken nuggest… Yum… Alright well time to start cutting my reviews short once AGAIN. My friend just called and wants to hang out… so now I have to shower. Like you really wanted to know that. But yeah.

**Haha Yur Facex33**

Aw. I know. We never chat anymore. Did you change your pen name? Hehe. That was a stupid question. HAHA YUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's funny. Of course Sharpay is a female dog. She always is….. Lol… In the second one she was worst—and I loved her even more!!!!!!!!!!

**Stessa**

Yeshi actually had this done last week.. I was just so lazy to upload it and get on with the reviews. So I feel bad. Hehe… It's not Yeshi's fault. She was on time, she did good, I just took forever. My fault. Lol.

**charmarctravis**

Thanks for your review!!!

**fibi3**

Well yeah, it's Sharpay. She'll do whatever she wants. And if she gets annoyed with talking to Troy—she can hang out. Hehe. Thanks for leaving a review!!!

* * *

**It Happened One Night**

**Chapter Four:**

_Shopalot_

She had been watching everything displayed across the store for more than an hour and she still hadn't had something catching her eyes right in that click. That's why she was Sharpay Evans, she always know what was right in a blink. She knew what looked great, but not if she even has to get a second look at it—and those second looks she had given to maybe every single piece of clothing displayed was what was wrong with her now

Maybe it's because she wasn't spending cash and credit cards for her today

Looking through children's clothing, stuffs and toys didn't bother her childhood memory—she had a perfect childhood- even more fabulous than a life of a princess probably—but all that was flashing in her heads was the nights she had together with her own two twins-which was weird since every little thing had been reminding her of them since the afternoon they reunited

It wasn't that she felt guilty about them; she just kinda reminded them even due to the littlest things

"Hailey, stop it!"

A little boy's frustrated cry of his sister tugging his hair; snapped her back from her drifting thoughts. And once her back was fully turned 180 degrees to the point which she was facing a second ago, she met a pair of the most amazing blue ocean she knew all too well. And just in that 2 second—she could literally felt that the clock stopped ticking

"Hey, there's Barbie!"

And right in that second of the little girl's shriek clicked them back on the ticking clock. After all, time is money. Sharpay could feel a sudden pressure on her bare skinny tan legs; and she just suddenly swarmed by warmth of the love the girl was placing on her

"What are you doing here, Barbie?" great, that little nickname her daughter had given her just ruined the moment

Sharpay picked the girl up and placed her feet firmly on the ground glancing at Troy for one second that in her calculation would be there before Sharpay could even utter anything to the girl—she just have to wait until Troy asked himself

"What? You have a child already with your boyfriend?" Troy pointed the fact she was in children and baby's clothing store in a whimsical way

"Nice meeting you too, Troy " Sharpay faked a smile as for his question, turning her back on them before that little pressure was on her waist now

Turning around, she could see Hailey's little arms were on her small waist line, "Are you going shopping with us, Barbie?" Hailey asked with twinkles shinning in her eyes, Troy never seen how polite and longing Hailey for this—he could see that she wanted that to happen so badly-something Troy would never learn in a billion years

"I think _Aunt _Sharpay here has something more important to do, Hailey" Troy released Hailey from Sharpay with a frown across her innocent face—replying with emphasizing the word _Aunt_; not that he wanted to insult her about age, but to make her somehow offended in some way that she fought with blood, sweat and tears to born them—may God blesses mothers

Still Troy didn't move a muscle, as if he was still looking for her response. She would just take the easy quick fix, to turn away and never look back—then trying to find some children's clothes at other stores located still in the mall

But little inside her knew that something like earlier would happen, she wouldn't get anything she wanted—needed. And a small part was roaring to her to just accept the offer Troy didn't literally invited her in. Somehow that glint in Troy 's eyes, that has the same longing as with _their _daughter

So what did she say?

"I think you're the one having something more important business to take care" Sharpay replied—not sure what was Troy's real intention; she couldn't see what's behind that shinning blue eyes clearly

"Not really, we're just having a casual shopping" Troy replied—still not giving in any hints about his wants to Sharpay; she needed something clear, was he trying to invite her to come or not. Just say it already

"Please Daddy, can we take Barbie? Please, please, please, please, please…" Troy knew nothing can shut his daughter up once she began, so he just needed to do one thing already

"Ask Sharpay for herself, dear…" Troy told the girl that turned her to the quiet mode and turning her puppy dog on

"Fine, whatever" Sharpay simply answered—she just wanted to get the hell out of the mall already; she didn't feel for children's shopping anymore

"Yay!" Hailey let out her London-clap that caused Josh to roll his eyes deliberately that didn't take his sister's notice—he always liked Maddie better than London- unlike his sister. She watched too many Disney Channels, and who said everything Disney is good for kids?

This time around, when Hailey took Sharpay's hand in her—Sharpay didn't give disgusted remarks or actions, instead she just got along with it—she had no idea why the hell she was like this today. All she could do is just wonder while walking behind Troy 's lead to another store who was having Josh in his embrace

At this usual point, Hailey would probably scream over her dad that it wasn't fair that her dad was picking Josh up instead of her—why wouldn't he? She was of course the troublemaker of the family- and he had the right of bringing up every single rule in the book she had broken against her. But Troy still treated his kids fairly. And this time, the only thing in Hailey was pleasant as her Barbie was shopping with her

"What are you doing here anyway, Sharpay?" Troy asked, not bothering to use any nickname as he placed Josh to run around the store freely, not worrying he would break anything unlike Hailey who was ready to catch him behind once they got into the other store

"I'm shopping for Javier…" Sharpay answered as she began to feel each material of the clothes'—not that she cared, she just wanted anything to do to avoid Troy with her mixed feelings, somehow

"Javier?" Troy repeated—not aware of the word, and he was sure that wasn't any vocabulary lesson with Sharpay

"The lifeguard at Lava Springs, remember Troy ?" Sharpay recalled the summer Troy spent at 'her world'- which somehow reminded her of her despiteful father. Once his father knew she was pregnant, even with Troy as the father, Troy 's golf interest and abilities didn't impress him enough from telling Sharpay that she must be responsible and that she was on her own with it

"Oh…" Troy mouthed, "He still works there?" Troy asked as if it was something unbelievable

"Yes… Lava Springs highly known for its qualities, Troy " Sharpay answered as if she was a car dealer trying to sell her product to Troy

"And you're shopping for him?" Troy pointed another fact—it was starting to get on Sharpay's nerves

"For his kids, damnit Troy !" she cursed unintentionally, "He's in Fulton position ever since Fulton retired; it was just since a while ago. At least he's less intimidating than Fulton " Sharpay commented

"And since when did you have connection with Lava Springs again? I thought Daddy cut all the credit cards and access to trust funds" Troy asked

"Since I told him I never had the babies" Sharpay answered without thinking at all, "I told him my tube had too much damage that he was no longer going to have any grandchild. He didn't want my future to be wrecked" Sharpay told with no absolute regret

"Well then good for Daddy" Troy commented back

Sharpay gave another fake smile as she turned to the way Troy went, going to his kids and get this shopping trip over with. The way she told him about her Dad had just drained his urge to take his kids shopping

"Barbie, does this look good on me?" Hailey asked as she ran to Sharpay with a one piece dress that was a little too big for her probably, catching Troy's attention because he thought she was coming for him to nag him to get her that

"Okay, first of all… I'm no Barbie, Barbie is a some kind of insult, so don't call me Barbie, get it?" Sharpay tried to ask softly—wanting to make this little girl understand that she has a name unlike every single Barbie living in earth, having the same name each time it was created, "And second, that's too dorky, dear" Sharpay tossed the dress as well the hanger Hailey brought to her

Hailey just responded with a nod, "Why is it an insult, is that why Daddy wouldn't buy me one?" Hailey asked softly

"No, Barbie's just a waste of money. Barbie is just for girls who's beautiful in the outside, but they're plastic which meant they're not real. So don't call people Barbie, promise?" Sharpay held out her pinky finger to the little girl who gave her a smile

Watching all this, Troy just smiled and crossed his arms when his thoughts were interrupted by Josh, "Is she really Hailey right now or is it because of the shopping Daddy?" Josh asked a rhetorical question

"Maybe she just loves her naturally…" Troy trailed his voice, "Let's go find you something, Buddy" Troy patted the boy's head armed by a baseball cap

-

Almost two hours of waiting Sharpay and Hailey to be done already wasn't to kill so pleasantly as Troy hadn't even had a chance to find everything Josh needed due to Hailey being dragged to girls' section of the store and insisted him to wait there; Hailey gets whatever she wants. Troy 's feet were already killing him—he never planned to be spending so much time here at the mall. He expected to be in, buy something and then out. Unfortunately, God has other plans

"Okay, we're done trying everything out" Sharpay informed with almost like thirty pieces of clothing on her hands—more than Hailey would need in even two years

"Sharpay, I don't think we need all that" Troy said to her warily

"Don't worry Troy , I got it all covered. You just try and find things for Josh" Sharpay announced to him; ready to swap her credit card; after all, quote his sentence at the phone a few weeks earlier_, "All the money I've sacrificed? You have no idea Sharpay. No idea."_ So a little nice paying back wouldn't hurt. That wouldn't offend him, right? "I want to pay for Hailey and Josh" wow, that was something Troy never imagined of hearing after their little talk on the phone

"Sharpay, I appreciate it but I can't spoil them" Troy reminded of all her breaking rules moment, despite of the mellow Josh

"You can't, but I can… Now, just get some stuff for Josh already?" Sharpay suggested something—her brightest idea of the day besides from going shopping with_ her_ family

Troy just nodded and turned towards the guy's section to find some stuffs for Josh then get the day over with so he could relax, keeping one thing in mind that he could kill himself with shopping with Sharpay—she really needed to find another hobby, because shopping with her today was killing his feet and he was sure that even the kids were having fun—he would have to put up with them later at night because all the excitement that hadn't quite drowned yet

Satisfied that Troy finally listened to her, she turned back to find Hailey was still staring intently to her. Not sure what to do, Sharpay just placed Hailey's clothes on the counter and told the store's assistant to sum it all up while she was going to check what kinds of clothing Troy was going to put Josh into. She wouldn't want some part of her genetic wearing something like—real dorky, despite Troy wasn't dorky at all in High School. Who knew?

Looking at a shirt Josh was pointing to, Sharpay smiled at the fact Troy was letting him picked whatever suits his style; at least teaching him to be himself at a young age was some kind of an advantage

"Wow, that looks great Josh" Sharpay complimented—something that sounded seriously whimsical on Troy's ears, "I think you should go for coral blue" Sharpay took the black red shirt from his hand and took out a shirt in the same style with coral blue and white, "It complimented your skin tone" Sharpay added

Looking at the scene, a certain memory hit Troy 's mind

"_I knew it! Coral Blue!" Sharpay suddenly came up from him with a blue tie beside his face, "It's perfect for your skin tone… And mine too!" Sharpay took the tie and compared it with her delicate face herself, "We are majorly skin tone comparable, Troy !" Sharpay giggled_

At that summer probably when they grew closer, and after everything—though it still didn't explain why they ended up hung-over in the same bed together

And he was sure he had that coral blue tie somewhere kept safely

--

* * *

Yeshi says: Okay. I think that was cheesy, doesn't it. Lawl. Well, happy workin' for Ren at the next chappie. Give us a kind review?

i think i should out some note for you right thereee

happy replyin reviewsss.

ilysm!!! XDD

xo-s

Yeshi


	5. Scandal

**Summary: **

She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she's living her life.

**Disclaimer: **

Disney owns everything. You know that. All we own is the plot of the story. We own nothing else.

**Written By: **

Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)

**It Happened One Night**

**Chapter Five:**

_Scandal _

Two weeks sure went by fast. The last time Troy and the kids met up with Sharpay was at the mall, shopping. Ever since then, she hadn't shown up anywhere. She was probably done with being around and seeing the twins. Troy knew she wouldn't stick around for too long. She had disappeared for five years not being able to take in her own kids, who said she was going to stay around and hang out with them now? That was exactly why Troy never got his hopes up for her to actually help out.

"Are you two going to get ready or what?" His voice came down the small hall, very tired.

It was early morning, another day for work—another long day. Waking up at five in the morning every day and coming home at six wasn't the best thing in the world. Especially when you come home to two hyper kids who jump around all night long.

"I don't wanna go to granny's today, daddy." Josh cried wiping his eyes as the light slowly hit his face.

"You have to." Troy grabbed his shoes.

Hailey came out of the bedroom door, her eyes closed while her pink blanket draped around her small shoulders. "Why can't Barbie watch us?" She mumbled finding herself fall back against the couch.

"I thought we were done with the whole Sharpay thing!" Troy exclaimed waking both kids up with his firm voice.

"I thought we were friends." Hailey pouted referring to Sharpay who she had came to think of as her new best friend or play buddy.

Troy just shook his head and finished getting ready. The twins didn't need to get ready at all, they were most likely to go back to sleep as soon as he dropped them off at his parent's house. That was how it usually went.

As soon as the twins made their way down the stairs to the parking lot of the apartment building, Troy rushed down. He was already running later than usual, and that was not good. Lately he had gotten on the wrong side of his boss—and co-workers. They were not giving him a pleasant time about his job at all.

"Both of you be good. Please." Troy mumbled to himself glaring at his kids through the rearview mirror.

The five-year-olds nodded and smiled. Troy knew they were faking it. Josh may have been honest—but Hailey was another story. She had her ways in life. She is her mother's daughter.

"I might pick you two up a little later than usual. I have a thing to do at the shop and I'm not sure how long it will take. Since I missed work the other day, I need to get caught up. So be extra good." He explained hoping that might give his kids a little sense of niceness.

"Okay daddy." Josh answered with a yawn.

Hailey nodded along.

It was another ten minutes before Troy reached his parents house. As usual, his dad's car was gone. The curtains were close and the garage door was open. It was always like that—even when he was still living in that house. His dad got up early to go coach; his mom was always inside watching the morning news, still keeping the house dark from the sunlight.

Troy parked the car in the driveway before getting out and letting the twins out as well. Josh was the first to make his way to the door, with Hailey behind. They still looked sleepy, but then again they were hype for anything that came their way. They were always ready for an adventurous day. Troy made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Of course, his mother had to take her dear old time, making him even more impatient and wanting to just leave his kids. He had to get to work, but he also wanted to make sure his mom knew Josh and Hailey were here—waiting to get in. Plus he felt uncomfortable leaving two five-year-olds alone outside. Who knew where they would end up?

"Come on mom." He pressed the doorbell one more time knowing his mom would through a fit about him getting antsy.

"Grandma is sleeping, daddy." Hailey smiled proudly holding onto her blanket that was almost dragging on the ground.

Troy groaned after waiting long enough. He made his way inside the open garage and hoped for the door to be open there. Much to his dismay, it was lock. He knocked on the door hoping his mom was near the kitchen somehow since the door leads to the kitchen area.

"Mom!" Troy knocked harder.

He glanced at his watch and groaned louder.

Josh and Hailey were still by the front door waiting for it to open.

Getting impatient, Troy decided to call the home phone. No one answered. Now he began to panic. Before going completely insane and thinking of the word thing that could happen, Troy decided to call his dad's cell phone, hoping to get some explanation.

Within a few rings, Jack answered.

"Dad! Where's mom?" Troy exclaimed breathless as he watched Hailey pick up a ladybug and place it on Josh's shaggy blonde hair. "Hailey! Get that off your brother's hair!" He ordered placing his hand over the speaker of the phone.

Hailey froze and gently obeyed Troy's order.

"She's with me son. We're on a cruise." His father said quickly.

"What?" Troy began to fume with the sudden news.

What was he suppose to do with the twins? Every workday, he left them with his mom. She was the only one who didn't charge him for the mine 'daycare'.

"We're taking a two week vacation. Didn't your mom inform you?" Jack spoke softly on the other line.

"No. She did not." Troy wiped his forehead. "But now I know. Bye dad." He said quickly wanting to get off the phone.

He knew blowing up now would get him nowhere. He had to get to work no matter what—he just had to take the twins with him. He knew this was going to be a huge mistake but he had to—if the kids wanted food.

**--**

Sharpay woke up to an empty spot next to her. She felt herself frown for a moment, and then shrugged it off. She should be use to it by now. William worked most of the time, but it didn't bother her so much. She got what she wanted. The house she dreamt of—and the freedom. That was what she wished for.

She pushed the large comforter off her slim body and her feet touched the soft carpet. It was early morning, not her favorite time of day. Only today, she wanted to get some promoting with her fashion line. Though the mist outside was not helping her get the day started. All she wished for was to crawl back under the covers.

Only she made it downstairs to the glowing clean kitchen. The house was silent, except for her little dog that was running around, making the jingling noise. Sharpay searched through the pantry before coming across a cereal bar she felt eating. A real breakfast would have been nice, but she was rather lazy and refused to make a meal for herself. A cereal bar was quick and easy—no bowls needed, nothing.

After the two-minute breakfast, she headed for a nice warm shower before dressing up and hitting the road to downtown. She had to admit, living in the country part was not exactly her dream place, but she forced herself to adjust. After all, she lived in an amazing house. The drive to town wasn't too bad either, long, but she had plenty of time to waste.

Maybe she would do some more shopping today—if she got totally bored.

**---**

"Daddy! Look!" The twins jumped up and down trying to show their dad a rock they had found.

Troy looked down from his ladder—he was high up, trying to work.

"That's nice. Now come on guys, let me work here. Stop distracting me." Troy looked at his boss who was eyeing him from below and then his kids.

He knew he sense an annoyance in his boss' glare to his kids. The last thing he wanted was to get fired—this was his only job and he had been working at the same place since he could remember. He didn't know anything else—therefore he knew he would not be able to find another job that simple. The only other job he knew was basketball—and it was still his dream to be a professional basketball player…. if he ever got the time to try and the money to get in the process. As far as he knew, he was far from achieving that dream. He had two mouths to feed—and they were under his responsibility until they were eighteen. He had a long way to go.

"Ow!" Hailey screamed as Josh accidentally dropped the rock on her right foot.

Her face fumed and she pushed her twin brother to the ground.

"That hurt!" She screamed loudly.

Troy looked down once again to see his daughter jumping up and down—crying and his son on the ground about to throw a rock at Hailey.

"No! No! Josh. Don't!" He ordered loudly while trying to keep his balance at the top of the ladder

"I hate you!" Hailey screamed falling to the ground and rubbing her foot.

"I hate you too!" Josh screeched at his twin sister throwing the rock towards the wall.

Troy wanted to yell at both of them, but he knew his boss was watching and he did not want to set a bad example.

"Go away!" Hailey shouted pushing her twin brother to the ground again.

Josh groaned, tired of his sister bossing him around. He got up and hit her right on the face.

Hailey froze.

"DADDY!" She cried loudly running away from her brother and Troy.

"HAILEY! GET BACK HERE!" Troy called for her.

Luckily, Hailey listened. She didn't want to get in trouble with her dad. Plus she didn't know where to go.

"You two! Separate!" Troy ordered slowly walking down the ladder.

"Get away from me….y—you—you IDIOT!" Hailey cried loudly pushing Josh towards the ladder.

"Ow!" Josh rubbed his blonde hair. "That hurt!" He stood firmly on his feet aiming for his sister.

Troy tried to keep his balance on the tall ladder—only it was hard, when it was swaying.

"DADDY!!!!!" Hailey shouted as she watched the ladder fall to the ground—along with Troy.

**---**

"Hello?" Sharpay answered her cell phone to an unfamiliar phone number.

She was driving down the highway, by herself of course and blasting the radio. Just the way she liked it—until someone interrupted her song.

"The mother of what?" She pressed the off key on her radio trying to hear the person on the other line better.

_"The mother of twins, Joshua and Hailey?"_ The man on the other line spoke.

"Wha—what?" Sharpay blinked a few times trying to concentrate on driving and talking at the same time.

_"Joshua, Hailey. Five-year-old twins. Their father is in a slight injury. Is this their mother?"_ The man paraphrased his question before.

"Uhh…" Sharpay stuttered. She had never been asked that question before. "I guess?" She answered, unsure.

"Do you mind getting the children and taking them in for a couple of days—Mr. Bolton needs his rest and we'd like to keep him in the hospital." The man explained—whom Sharpay assumed to be a doctor.

"WHAT?" Sharpay slammed on her breaks as she noticed the cars in front of her stopping. "What happened to Troy?" She asked curiously.

"Mr. Bolton had an accident at work today. His children don't have a place to stay for tonight. Since our records indicate that you are their biological mother, the staff here were wondering if you were willing to take the kids in for a few days?" He asked again.

Sharpay crunched her face. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. Did she really want to be with the twins for a few days? Actually take care of them? What is she suppose to tell her boyfriend about the two little ones?

"Uhh—where exactly is Troy?" She asked making a slight turn on a street she had planned on spending the day shopping.

"Main Street Hospital."

Sharpay didn't bother to respond. She threw her cell phone on the empty passenger seat of her convertible and drove to the direction of the hospital. She could not believe she was getting herself into this.

**---**

_Heyhello here :D I forgot who was suppose to do the replies for the reviews—so we just won't have it this time. Sorry. Hehe. I just want to get this chapter up before I end up forgetting and it's been forever since this story has been updated._

_Well Yeshi will be writing the next chapters. _


	6. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Summary**:

She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she's living her life.

**Disclaimer**:

Disney owns everything. You know that. All we own is the plot of the story. We own nothing else.

**Written By**:

Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)

**It Happened One Night**

**Chapter Six:**

_Like Mother Like Daughter_

Sharpay's heels made contact; harshly, against the creamy floor tiles- she never liked hospitals… She never did and never would. Started from the incompatible match of blue and white from the uniform, the layers of white everywhere, smells of sterilized everything, and the atmosphere of glum and death.

Somehow, she didn't want to think something about death

Sure, she hated Troy and her falling life because of their leaks of responsibility at high school—they were teenagers, no one blame them for being that right. Lots of people have those kinds of problems—but they were just a few of people their age that decided to keep their child and risked their future just to raise an unwanted kid

And she didn't want to think her twins to be 'unwanted'—but she didn't exactly plan to have one; at least not before she graduated

In addition, not with Troy Bolton—period

But indeed it happened that unfortunate night

"Troy Bolton"

She cursed inside when she spilled those words to the nurse. How did she end up to this state of point where she couldn't seem to escape Troy Bolton? She thought once she walked out on him and the kids—she'd have no more connection whatsoever

"Floor 8, room 815" The nurse smiled warmly—not bothering; she quickly flee to the 8th floor

-

When Sharpay spotted two kids with a nurse offering them two cups of pudding, something hit her—this was bad. Instead of the usual, hyper, all over the place, the twins were actually sitting close together with sad faces washed on them

"Hey…" Sharpay's plan to ramble annoyingly about Troy and all this was cut

"Are you their moth-…" before the nurse could spill, Sharpay quickly cut her off

"Yes, I can take it from here. Thank you" Sharpay butted in properly and politely

"Well… They haven't eaten anything since they got here" The nurse handed her two cups of pudding, but Sharpay shook her head

"I'll take them to the cafeteria… Thanks for your help" Sharpay answered sweetly, "Perchance, what's going on with their dad?" Sharpay asked

"It seemed that he tumbled from a ladder when working. He's going to be okay. He just need some rest, and he'll be conscious and fine in the morning. We need someone to take care the children for the night" The nurse smiled once again before leaving them three in the silent hallway

Sharpay bent down to see Josh and Hailey's faces, they seemed so worried about their dad. Sharpay knew it must be natural, but she didn't actually like the silent between them—it seemed awkward that Hailey wasn't screaming and Josh weren't getting on her nerves; or being the complete total angel

Sharpay hesitated once about asking a darn good explanation from both of them, but she thought that it might not be the best time. Neither Hailey nor Josh dare to look Sharpay's face, Sharpay sighed slowly- then stood up, holding out both of her hands

"Come on… Let's get you guys something to eat" Sharpay offered kindly—trying to lighten up their moods

Josh and Hailey both looked up with a glint of sparkle inside their eyes. Sharpay smiled affectionately when they finally took her hands and jumped off the seat. Their lips pressed tight together, not even a curve of smile

Sharpay looked back after they passed Troy's room a few steps after, she got a glimpse when a doctor stepped into the room; Troy was lying there unconscious with a bandage covering his forehead all around

"Don't worry… Your daddy's going to be fine" Sharpay tried to make sure to the twins, or if it was more to herself

Finally Josh looked up to Sharpay and smiled, which Sharpay returned gratefully to the boy. She looked to her down right and saw Hailey still looking down to her feet. Something told her that she wasn't going to be pleasant once she found out all of this

-

"Okay… Are you guys going to give me the silent treatment after I came all over down here to take care of you?"

Sharpay was starting to get a little irritated that the twins weren't answering to her—either they were in their little cloud of glum, Sharpay understood, but at least say something about what happened. She was sure she would blow up any second if none of them appreciated her effort to come down here for them

"Fine… I'm done, you get into my last nerve" Sharpay raised both of her hands—how much could the twins annoyed her more?

"See, Hailey you just make everything worse!" Josh started to shout unexpectedly—Sharpay thought he was the shy, good twin?

"I DO NOT!" Hailey's high pitched voice completely blew Sharpay off- maybe she rather had the twins all good and peaceful; that could've made this all easier to get over with. However, a part of her was relieved that they weren't taking a vow of silence

"YOU DO! You make Daddy fell over the stairs!" Josh defended his statement; her sister's face was fuming by his opinion

"I didn't want him to!" Hailey defended, a little guilt felt over her face

"If you stop being such a meanie and didn't push me towards the ladder, Daddy's not going to be here now!" Josh blamed her sister- surprisingly; tears were starting to form on Hailey's eyes

"Both of you stop it!" Sharpay hissed, and they both froze while Hailey's tears slipped down- Josh felt a little guilty about what he had said out loud, "Now. Please, behave…" Sharpay added once she saw the cafeteria lady were staring at them, "Now let's just get some rest and everything's going to be alright in the morning" Sharpay took calming breaths

"Oh my…" Sharpay mumbled as she saw Josh's figure in the edge of crying, therefore Sharpay soothe his back and grabbed his hand, then turning to Hailey who was furiously trying to wipe her tears—she picked her up and led them both out from the cafeteria

"You don't want me to make them let you see your dad first?" Sharpay abruptly stopped her tracks before going out from the main entrance—she was trying to focused that it was for the kids; not for her own intention to see if Troy was okay

"We don't have to if it wasn't for Hailey" Josh muttered—but it was enough for Hailey to hear

"Josh! Enough!" Sharpay snapped

"Fine! It's all my fault! All you can do is blaming me for everything!" Hailey struggled out from Sharpay's grip and ran down the hall, fresh tears slid down to her cheeks all over again

"HAILEY!" Sharpay shouted—much for her luck, Haley ran down even faster; Sharpay sighed loudly to the two kids—now she knew about everything Troy had to deal with everyday, "Josh!" She hesitated raising her voice all over again, "You can't blame her for this, okay?" Sharpay bent down and stroked Josh's hair—Sharpay could feel the boy hugged her tightly and cried

"Come on, let's find your sister and we can have a goodnight rest" Sharpay suggested, picking the boy up; kissing the top of his shaggy blonde hair

-

Sharpay and Josh spotted Hailey sitting on a corner bench just outside the emergency exit, quietly sobbing herself. Sharpay stared on her sadly before muttering to Josh to slowly approach her

"Hailey, come on… It's not your fault" Sharpay bent down to see her face clearly, tucking her hair behind her ears

"Everything is!" She complained, "Josh might even now blame me for mom's death!" Hailey complained—hurt could be heard stinging all over her tone. And Sharpay suddenly got a feeling that it wasn't all Hailey, it was all her

"It's not… It's really not" Sharpay stroke her blonde hair, before letting Hailey hugged her deeply, "Come on, we all had a rough night. Let's put the end of this already" Sharpay told both of them, picking Hailey up and holding out her hand for Josh to take; then leading both of them to go out of that hospital—and she still felt a little bumped that she decided not to take a little information on how Troy's doing

She still hoped he would be just fine

-

"…And they lived happily ever after. The end" Sharpay closed the children's story book with a sigh and saw Hailey's eyes almost dropped shut while Josh was yawning himself—Sharpay smiled as she put the book aside

She had found classic story books inside her mansion's library and the kids had nagged her about things Troy always did before they went to bad. Well, from what she had heard all day was that Troy was a father any children would possibly dreamt of

"I want another story" The little blonde girl demanded; despite she looked that she was beyond worn out to handle another happily ever after fairy tales or fake fables stories

"What? That's the third book I read to you guys" Sharpay yawned herself, the kids must've been so tired by now, "Kept this up and there'll be nothing to read the next night" Sharpay tucked the blanket on Hailey and Josh who cuddled even deeper into the queen sized bed

"He'll be alright, right?" Josh's little voice chipped in

"Who will?" That question seemed stupid, but Sharpay was mesmerized on how much little 5 year olds could've cared so much about their father. She sure as hell she wouldn't be that concerned if her own father fell down a ladder

"Daddy" Hailey whispered

"Yes he will. I promise" She knew she shouldn't promise on something she couldn't even keep to herself, "Now you both need to get some sleep"

"Daddy always kiss us goodnight" There goes another Daddy always- Daddy do this- Daddy do that…

"Okay… Goodnight, Hailey" Sharpay kissed the girl's forehead after she closed her eyes and smiled; "Night Josh" Sharpay pushed away his hair from his forehead and plant a kiss on his forehead

Sharpay smiled to her as she stared on the kids' angelic faces began to draw on sleep. She flicked the night lamp on and started to walk out from the door before a small voice barely heard above a whisper

"I love you, Mommy"

-

Sharpay's eyes shot up once she was greeted by a rather angry face plastered across William face. She understood—if she was in his position now; she might've wanted a damn good explanation as well

"Why are there 2 kids sleeping in the guest room?" his voice got a little loud—and a motherly pang hit her somehow

"Shush! I just got them both to sleep. Do you know how hard today has been for them?" Sharpay snapped, and William was taken aback by this motherly side of Sharpay—she had always stricken him as this independent strong career feminist. And this Sharpay was new. To think he knew her

"Well I demand an explanation, Sharpay" His voice got more stern and quite at the same time—its weird how that was nearly even seemed possible

"It's a long day. An explanation could wait until tomorrow morning"

Sharpay knew postponing explaining everything in the morning was the perfect option. Mostly because she knew William would be gone to work by then and she wouldn't have a day that consisted William even could begin judging her kids, or mostly interact with them

-

Sharpay was woken up by a creak on her door—and she knew that she was a light sleeper; so she quickly shot up from her slumber and got William awakened to by all the noises

And then William's lips formed a frown once their eyes met little twin pair clinging on each other with both scared expression on their little angelic faces. God, she knew this will pissed William more than ever

"Is everything alright? Come here…" Sharpay managed to get out—despite the tiredness overwhelming her

She heard William beside her who groaned and burnt his head onto his pillow. Scaring the kids even more than they already were—William wasn't really helping on anything. But William had a busy career that started by dawn and end late night. So she could know it wouldn't be a good day once he didn't get enough sleep

"Hailey had a nightmare" Josh announced as he got closer to Sharpay's side of the bed

"You said Daddy's gonna be fine" Hailey mumbled as she crawled up to Sharpay's comforter and snuggle to her. Sharpay cursed herself for promising that. But as much as she hated so say; she would give anything to get Troy to be fine

Sharpay rolled her eyes once she heard another groan from William, "But he will, honey. It's just a nightmare" Sharpay slightly rubbed her eyes and helped Josh to climb on to her as well

"Can we sleep with you, Sharpay? I'm scared" It's quite unbelievable for Sharpay to see Hailey—that hyper all over the place girl to be so scared because of a nightmare. But she knew she had a rough day with her dad and all. So she understood her

She looked at William who groaned even more and fixed his sleeping position; removing the pillow from his head and sent glares to Sharpay

She couldn't believe him, as a man, he could've handled this as well. And she couldn't help but compared on William's actions to what Troy would actually do for the kids. After all, it's their kids. But William wouldn't have to be so cold towards the twins. They're just kids with nightmares

"You know what? Let's get out of here and I'll sleep with you guys tonight" Sharpay announced

The twins jumped off the bed harshly and pissed William even more. Sharpay rolled her eyes for what had seemed the thousandth time and got out from the bed to join the twins

She grabbed their hands and actually, literally slammed the door. Leaving William in the cold dark bedroom, alone

Still glaring to the door to those people who bothered his sleep

And leaped some hatred for the angelic twins

Who he still had no idea about

-

**Yeshi says**: _Eee. I think this chapter was a little slow—and slow. Well people, I did it. And don't blame Ren about the long update. It was my bad. But I hope 'cha like it. I can't wait for the next chapter which will be written by Ren. Review us kindly, people?_


	7. Bonding With Hailey

Within the few minutes of lying in between the little blondes, Sharpay could feel Josh in a deep slumber

**Summary:**

She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she's living her life.

**Disclaimer:**

Disney owns everything. You know that. All we own is the plot of the story. We own nothing else.

**Written By:**

Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)

**It Happened One Night**

**Chapter Seven:**

_Bonding with Hailey_

Within the few minutes of lying in between the little blondes, Sharpay could feel Josh in a deep slumber. Hailey on the other hand was still wide-awake, tossing and turning in every direction. Sharpay could feel the five-year-old touch her arm gently, then quickly removing it. Sharpay herself found it hard to fall asleep between the kids. It was not something she was use to. She had never been so motherly in her life. And now, for the first time ever, she was actually taking care of her own kids. It was hard to believe. She had never seen this day coming. She figured the twins were out of her life forever—as long as Troy never got a hold of her. Of course, that's changed.

"Sharpay." Hailey whispered, shaking Sharpay's arm.

"What?" Sharpay groaned as the little girl interrupted her thoughts.

"I can't sleep." She sat up, keeping the comforter around her little body.

"I've noticed." Sharpay managed to sit up without waking Josh up.

Even though the dark, Sharpay could see Hailey's piercing blue eyes. They were Troy's all right. She wondered how she and Troy had created twins who were rather so different, but yet alike. They had the same facial features. Josh had the hazel eyes. But their faces were very similar. It was hard to believe that the two little kids with her were the same two little babies she had carried for nine months. They were so big now.

"I miss my daddy." Hailey began to cry.

"Oh no." Sharpay mumbled. "Not again." She rubbed Hailey's back hoping it would silence the child.

It only made it worst.

"I want my daddy!" Hailey screamed.

"Shh. You're going to wake your brother!" Sharpay hissed.

Hailey let out a loud cry before stopping with a frown.

"It's always about Josh! Never me!" She fumed.

Sharpay motioned for her to hush, knowing she would eventually wake her twin brother up. _Boy taking care of kids was hard._ Sharpay had no idea how Troy was able to handle living like this. Having to hear Hailey's tantrums, both of the kids' bickering…everything.

"I wanna see my daddy." Hailey continued to cry.

It was obvious she was feeling homesick.

"You'll see your daddy, in a couple of days." Sharpay spoke. "Now lay back down! You're going to end up waking Josh up!"

Hailey threw another frown.

"Everyone always likes Josh better!" She exclaimed. "No one ever likes me. Josh is always the favorite!" She sniffed wiping her eyes. "Daddy likes him better. Grandma…grandpa. Do too…and you! And our mommy did too!" She cried.

"Hailey! Please, stop crying!" Sharpay stood up.

She could not handle it anymore. Kids cried so darn much. Plus she knew Hailey would never listen to her. So they might as well yell at each other some place else, so Josh wasn't disturbed.

Sharpay carried her out to the downstairs family room, where she knew it would be hard for William or Josh to hear Hailey's endless screeching.

"You need to behave! You wonder why everyone likes Josh! He's well behaved! You're just a brat!" Sharpay could not believe she had just blurted that out to a five-year-old.

Hailey cried even more, feeling hurt by Sharpay's statement.

"No I'm not." She sunk lower into the soft couch.

"Then prove it! Stop crying. Stop screaming. Just stop irritating everyone." Sharpay sighed.

Hailey looked down.

"I don't want my daddy to go away." She hugged her knees. "I don't want him to go because of me. I didn't mean to make him fall." She sniffed. "Just like how I didn't mean for my mommy to die."

Sharpay starred at Hailey. The little one's last sentence hit her hard. Did everyone blame Hailey for her mom's _death_?

"Who told you your mom died because of you?" Sharpay questioned curiously.

"Everyone." Hailey cried. "Grandma…and sometimes daddy…I've heard him." She looked back up at Sharpay with tears in her eyes. "Grandma says I drove her crazy. I didn't mean to. I was a baby. I want my mommy back. Maybe she'll like me more now.."

Sharpay felt uncomfortable with the topic, but she felt sad for the little girl sitting in front of her. The fire-year-old has been walking around, feeling unwanted and blamed for a death that never even happened. Who would have that cold of a heart?

"What has Tro—daddy—your daddy said to you?" She asked, hoping to maybe get something out of Hailey.

She knew Troy would never say something cruel to the little girl. It didn't seem like him. From what she could see, he loved his—_their_ kids.

The little blonde shrugged against the couch.

"He doesn't say it to me. I just hear him. He's said before that if I hadn't been so bratty, mommy would still be here." She explained, yawning quietly.

Sharpay sighed. What could she possibly say to the child? She admitted, she wasn't exactly the best mother in the world—actually she had no idea how to be a mom. She felt bad having to stand in the same room with Hailey and see the little girl cry about how hated she felt. She also felt guilty for leaving Josh upstairs alone, what if he had woken up? Was she really that bad of a mom? Troy maintained two kids for a good five-years by himself, and here she was, struggling and it hasn't been a full day.

"It's not your fault Hailey." She shook her head. "Don't let it get to you." She added in a soft whisper.

"My mommy kind of didn't like me. I want her to like me. Josh and me want a mommy. We've never had one." Hailey tried to smile, wiping her tears away.

"She doesn't hate you." Sharpay spoke, trying to avoid the electric blue eyes in front of her. She had a hard time trying to admit what she had just had while locking eyes with the child.

"You knew my mommy?" Hailey's eyes suddenly grew wide. "What did she look like? Was she nice? Daddy says I take after her! Did she like me a little? Daddy says she's very pretty!" She wanted to keep asking questions, suddenly she felt better and awake.

Sharpay was rather taken back by all the sudden questions that were thrown at her. They were awkward questions for the matter. She couldn't help but imagine how horrible it would be if William was somehow listening. She had no idea how to explain to him about this whole thing. It was going to be strange. Plus she hadn't expected Hailey to get so energized again. Then again, this is Hailey. She always had energy.

"Um—what?" Sharpay asked, with a puzzled tone.

"Can you tell me stories about my mommy? And tell me how she looked like? Daddy never showed me a picture. He doesn't like to talk about her. It makes him said. He wishes she were around all the time." The little girl was once again rambling on, making Sharpay feel even more uncomfortable. She didn't do well with discussions like this.

"I don't know Hailey." She shook her head, hoping to end their little talk now. She had bonded enough with the girl.

"Do you remember her at all?" Hailey's face turned into a disappointing look. "How did she look like?

Sharpay regretted ever answering Hailey's question earlier. She didn't know she'd have to put up with more questions. Questions she did not want to answer.

"You need to go to bed." She reached her arm out for Hailey to take.

Only Hailey stared at her hand, normally she would have taken it right away.

"Will you still visit us after daddy gets better?" Hailey asked, moving a strange of blonde hair away from her face, her eyes directly staring at Sharpay's.

Sharpay nodded. Taking her hand down. Hailey obviously didn't want to take it, plus she was getting tired of holding her arm out.

The more and more Sharpay studied Hailey's face, the more she saw a lot of her in the little girl. She found it rather strange as she had never been around to see Josh and Hailey grow—she barely remembered them…and now they were so big now. Last time she saw them they were barely opening their eyes, and now they were running around, talking…

"_Sharpay, Joshua is fully asleep now. So I'm going to take a shower." Troy walked in their living room, looking very exhausted. _

_Sharpay nodded rocking Hailey in her arms._

"_Just leave the baby's door open. So I can hear him if he cries." She suggested, her eyes glued to the baby girl._

_As much as she regretted everything in her life, she still couldn't help but sometimes adore her kids. They were cute._

"_Time to put you in bed too." Sharpay spoke to the baby in the pink blanket._

_At night, the apartment seemed to be at peace. It was the time when she and Troy managed to get somehow get along. The babies were sound asleep….unlike the mornings and afternoons…. where Sharpay felt like shooting herself._

"_Now sleep through the night. Don't wake me up." She tucked in Hailey next to Josh._

_Even then, she felt weird being known as "Mommy". She never pictured herself being the mom to the twins._

"Sharpay?" Hailey's voice sounded worried.

Sharpay took her eyes off the young child and turned towards the hall.

"Come on. Go to bed." She waved Hailey to come her way.

She really shouldn't have left Josh unattended in a house he wasn't use to.

The two crawled quietly back under the covers, trying their best not to wake the sleeping boy. Sharpay laid between the two again, this time facing Hailey who just looked around the room, her eyes shining in the dark. Strange as it seemed, Sharpay couldn't help but notice how adorable Hailey and Josh turned out to be.

"Sharpay?" Hailey called softly, facing her.

"Hmm?" Sharpay answered.

"I wish you were my mommy." Hailey yawned closing her eyes.

Sharpay felt herself gulp.

How long could she possibly last before exploding and telling the twins the truth? IT was getting harder and harder each time Sharpay found herself spending time with the five-year-olds.

"Sharpay?" Hailey opened her eyes once again.

Sharpay fixed her eyes to the little girl.

"Do you wish you were my mommy?" Hailey asked, her eyes filled with hope.

Sharpay quickly looked away from her. Why did kids have to ask so many questions? She knew it would be hard trying to come up with an answer. What if she just said 'yes'? Would that be a lie? She liked the twins—or at least she was trying to…though she still had a difficult time adjusting to the fact that the two children with her are hers. The only problems with telling Hailey 'yes' was that she would most likely get her hopes up—and possibly tell Troy. Who knew what would happen then? But saying 'no' was too harsh.

"It's okay if you don't." Hailey decided to speak, it had been a while, and yet Sharpay still hadn't given her answer. "I don't think anyone wishes to be my mommy." She added, in a light whisper, but loud enough for Sharpay to hear.

Sharpay closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that she felt urging their way out. She really did feel guilty and for the first time ever she wanted to admit to the twins that she is their mother.

She quickly opened her eyes and lay back on her side, facing Hailey again.

"I do Hailey." Sharpay answered finally. "I do."

Hailey smiled brightly before closing her eyes again and falling into a deep sleep.

Sharpay laid awake, tears had began to roll down her cheeks. She had really been a cruel person. She had walked out on two innocent kids. She forced herself to hate them. She ruined Troy's life. She had been so selfish. She left Troy with all the responsibilities while she went out to achieve her dreams….

--

**Yeah totally my fault for not updating. Don't blame Yeshi. :D She's innocent. **

**I'm kind a hoping to really get back on track with my stories this summer. I mean I think I'm making progress—I wrote all of this tonight—and it's almost 3am. Holy cow. Lol. I'll be working on "Summer' next and then "In Her Eyes" hopefully. **

**I hope to make a new story soon too. Ugh. So much plans.**


	8. Home

**Summary:**  
She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins. She walked out on them. He made sacrifices raising them alone, while she's living her life.

**Disclaimer:**  
Disney owns everything. You know that. All we own is the plot of the story. We own nothing else.

**Written By:**  
Heyhello (Ren) and Bl1SSFuln3ss (Yeshi)

**It Happened One Night**

**Chapter Eight:**  
_Home_

"Where's Josh?"

Sharpay sighed carefully; slipping an inaudible curse – she had lost a kid, her kid – around the huge mansion, "JOSH!" She shouted, "Josh, if you don't get here this instant we are not going to see your Dad!" She threatened, of course—such a pointless threat, like that's gonna happen

The kid appeared slowly with a frown across his face, "Now, let's get you ready, okay?"

He shook his head, "Only dad can give me baths" Josh patted his bare chest, his pajama pants are hanging low and Sharpay cursed inaudibly, "Because daddy's a big guy like me" He said proudly, "No lady can give me a bath" Sharpay should've known; there was no way Troy could afford a nanny

"But you want to see your dad, right Josh?" He nodded giddily, "And do you really want to let daddy thinks you're smelly?" _Or thinks I'm bad with children_. Josh shook his head slowly, "Good now do we have an agreement?"

"Yes"

Hailey ran into Sharpay's feet and tugged on her flannel pants, "SHARPAY, SHARPAY!" She was tugging so hard Sharpay was kind of scared if this kid might've hard a seizure of something, "Can I…?"

Sharpay looked down to see Hailey was holding a pair of golden heels. She almost giggled on how she was a spitting image of herself. It was kinda funny, like seeing another version of you—almost like a remake, déjà vu, because Sharpay wasn't sure if she spent her childhood much as an hyperactive kid. She might have been a little mean spirited, but never sugar high all the time "Sure" Hailey smiled brightly—the brightest, most genuine smile she had ever seen.

"If you can fit in it" Hailey's face fell, "Well, we'll go shopping and get you something like it in your size" Sharpay could see herself and Hailey having a shopping day and Troy with Josh waiting up. And with that, Hailey's face lit up again – her dad might scold her later if she did get Sharpay to buy her a pair of dangerous footwear

She could actually see them as a family—a real, family

And it would be nice. It would be so nice

Instead of having William gone every morning. Debating whether she was either glad or not that she woke up to an empty bed every single day. Not today though, she woke up with two little subtle angels in her arms and felt so relieved that William left the house without any note or information

Not that she had longed for any – not this morning at least

She didn't want to spend the morning explaining everything to William in front of the kids – especially that she was a mother. She knew that William never signed up on board with 2 kids. A past she thought she had buried long ago and would never have to dig up. But well, you can't keep such precious treasure underground for too long, right?

Having a family wouldn't be bad. Suddenly the chasing dreams sounded pretty stupid. She had given up, having thanksgiving turkey with a table with Troy, and the twins; saying grace every night before dinner and just… memories; she could've—_should've_—

She wondered if she would ever get family from William, but maybe she won't. You can't base a relationship on lies, and she's been doing just that almost the past 5 years. The thought of her kids barely brushed her mind before she crashed into Troy.

"I love you Sharpay"

Yes, she regretted that now

-

A reflex – that probably was it – that Sharpay smiled when she saw Troy smiled brightly at her. Or maybe the sight of his children – their children; the littlest hope there was that maybe Troy saw, the way she walked into his hospital room carrying their children and maybe

They could be a real family

Maybe Troy realized it too, well a 1 in a 998913855717 chance he might

"DADDY!" Hailey jumped at Troy's bed, almost crushing his arm that was wrapped in a cast, there was a little bruise on the left side of his forehead – but from where Sharpay was standing, you can barely notice it

"Ouch, careful Hailey" Troy snapped almost a little harshly—but he didn't mean it. It's just that it hurt and when he saw Hailey frowned, he got it, "No, it's okay. It's just that you're such a big girl now and you're crushing me" He attempted to get a giggle out of her. And Sharpay saw that genuine smile once again

Sharpay helped Josh climbed up to Troy's bed and looked up admiringly to Troy; as if he didn't believe his Dad was there, alive and perfectly fine especially that he had been there watching his dad practically crushed "Are you okay Daddy?"

"Yes, Josh. The doctors and nurses took very good care of me" Josh nodded and smiled a little, he was still pretty upset; maybe

"I'm sorry Daddy" Hailey blurted out. She had regretted everything; technically her dad wouldn't have to be here if it weren't for her, "I'm sorry I let the ladder fall" Sharpay stared on Hailey and silently sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair beside his bed, careful not to interrupt

Troy glanced on Sharpay and she gave him an apologetic look, she'd stayed up last night talking to the twins. He seemed to get the message, "Oh… No, no – honey, it's not your fault. Things like this… happens you know" Troy patted her head, "Come here" He kissed the top of her head. Sharpay knew the look draped on Hailey's face, she didn't buy it – but at least she was feeling a little better than she got it off her chest and her dad was fine, and didn't seem to place the blame on her, like she'd been afraid he would

"I love you, Daddy" Hailey mumbled unexpectedly

"I love you too, princess"

Sharpay smiled – it wasn't weird for her to feel awkward. "I love you too, Josh" Troy added, in case the little guy felt left out. It was mutual for Sharpay to be awkward. She should be in this mushy family scene. She was their mother – and yet, she wasn't in the scene. She was the loner left out watching them

Troy looked at Sharpay uneasily and cleared his throat, "Okay then"

Sharpay flashed a gawky smile for a split second and noticed that the children were watching her intently, "Well—are you okay?"

"I am"

Sharpay blinked—it was kind of hard to believe that he was fine. He fell from a pretty ugly height – at least the nurse said so, telling from his charts, "Really? I thought… you know since they've kept you overnight. Not that I hope there's anything serious, but don't you think they should keep you to y'know make—"

Troy removed the blanket covering half of his body—and suddenly caught everyone's attention, "Oh whoa –" Sharpay stared on his right ankle – it was wrapped securely under a white cast

"Wow! DADDY! Can I sign your cast later?" Hailey's hyper mode seemed to flicked on again

Sharpay warned, "Hailey" She stared her down

"I meant—does it hurt badly, Daddy?" Troy laughed. He had never seen Hailey so obedient in her life – Sharpay still had that effect on people. She did manage to brush everyone out who came on her path in High School. If he let Hailey hang out with Sharpay even more frequently, Hailey would quickly pick the ability up pretty soon – or maybe, just maybe, it was already deep in her genes

"Yes you can sign it later, honey" Troy answered tenderly

"Can I too, Daddy?" Josh piped in

"Yes, you can"

Sharpay fidgeted with her purse and shifted the conversation before it turned into another awkward family scene, awkward for her – that is. "Well, when can you come home?"

Troy's eyes met Sharpay's and she felt her knees wobbled a little. Thank god she was sitting. Sharpay Evans wasn't the only one who didn't lose her charm in high school. Neither has Troy Bolton. He still had that effect on girls. God, Sharpay felt like a stupid lovesick teen girl

"They said they're discharging once they finished prepping the OR for the tumor removal for the guy on the other floor" Sharpay nodded. She was running out of things to say, "I'll have to use crutches for the week, though"

"Oh"

"It's gonna be hard doing things around with crutches, but I can handle it" He grinned

Hailey chipped in, "We'll help, Daddy" Hailey placed her hand on top of Josh – who nodded all along

"Sure, but are you sure you can handle 2 kids all day?" Sharpay—was making up for loss time, and trying to get on Troy's good side. She felt that she already was in his good side, well-she wasn't sure- she walked out on him, leaving a pair of baby twins in his arms. If she were him, she'd have a very hard time forgiving herself

But she'd grown up now. She realized it was an immature and reckless decision. She felt a pang of remorse – but hey, what's in the past, she let it pass

"I'll preserve"

Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows – there's no way, "Psh—you can't even drive anywhere, Troy – how do you manage to get _your_ kids to school on time? Let alone that, how could you even get them there?"

"I don't have a problem skipping school" Hailey popped the idea

"Not a chance" Troy and Sharpay snapped in together. They locked eyes – the parental side was taking over, "As—"

"Well, good morning" The nurse, whom Sharpay ignored rudely the other night – barged into the room, taking the clipboard of Troy's data hung on the edge of his stark white bed, "Good, your family is here. We can discharge you…" She looked up his name, "Troy Bolton" She stared around the room – the kids were staring at her, amused or something, "You officially can leave now"

Sharpay smiled, "Thanks"

"You're welcome" She turned around and left the room, bringing the clipboard with her

"Okay then…" Troy rose his feet and hung it on the side of his bed. His face scrunched up, not really sure of what he was doing. Sharpay caught the hint and took the crutches leaning on the wall

Sharpay grabbed one of his forearms to maintain his balance; "This will take some getting use to" As Troy remarked, Sharpay smiled and almost blushed at such a close contact, her skin tingled and moved away so that her goosebumps wouldn't press against Troy's arm. Hailey jumped down from the bed with Josh and she grabbed his dad's hand.

"Like I said…" Sharpay continued the conversation they had. She grabbed the sealed plastic bag that contained his personal belongings. The hospital had to take them off before admitting him in. Troy stared at her once he found a comfortable position with his crutches, "You might need some help"

"You're going somewhere with this, Sharpay…" Troy raised his eyebrow, "Spare the awkward tête-à-tête" He stared her down. He didn't even notice the kids by now – well, he had never gotten the kids to be silent without bribing them with a cookie for this long

"You know…" Sharpay fidgeted with the plastic bag. Suddenly Sharpay found it tough to open a seal of a plastic bag, "Like you said, I owe you – a lot" She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat; "I could—you know, help. You won't even know I'm there, I promise – I could take care of you, with the twins and everything" She took out his wallet from the bag and handed it to him, but seeing him trying hard to secured it back to his pocket, she took it and shoved it into her purse. Hell, he was struggling on his own right now

Troy seemed to think that it was a good idea – there were still glitches though, "I don't know—you, okay living with a small apartment?"

"We can always move to my house" Sharpay suggested meekly, she didn't have to ask to know what Troy would think of it

"No—NO!" Troy said that so quickly, she was taken aback, her place wasn't that bad, "God, no"

"Okay, calm down, it's just an idea. Sheesh"

"No, I meant" He thought it over in his head – no, no way – that was just a recipe for disaster, "What about your fiancé—William?"

A click snapped in Sharpay's head – she was surprised Troy even remembered the name. She had just mentioned it like, once? "He's never really around. It's not like he'd mind" A smug appeared on Hailey's face, and Troy didn't miss that.

William had been so far from Sharpay's mind, she had also realized she'd forgotten to slip on her diamond studded engagement ring. She'd been so happy flashing her rock all around town, but she'd forgotten. She'd usually stared at it for hours and she'd mindlessly placed it beside the sink this morning while giving the twins a bath. She couldn't care less if the maid wiped the top sink and accidentally pushed it down the drain.

"No, thanks" He hoped he'd said that gracefully enough to make up for his snapping rejection

She frowned. He failed, "Well, okay then – We'll make a little detour to my house and grab some of my stuff and we'll get going"

"Wha—what?"

"I'll take care of everything" She smiled pleasantly – although as tempting as it sounds. Troy didn't think it was such a pleasant idea at all, mother of his children, all alone in their little apartment – taking care of things. Taking care for goodness sakes! Kind of like what a housewife should be doing. She was playing house and Troy's not sure if she was up for the role. Why did she suddenly care so much for him and the kids anyway?

He forgot that she was Sharpay Evans. She could take on any role

-

Troy fumbled as he tried to fish out the house keys out from his pants, and as he struggled, Sharpay shoved her hand down Troy's jeans and grabbed the keys. She gave a queasy smile as her stomach churned as her hand dug deeper into his Levi's and she probably shouldn't have done something that impulsive. She was hasty on doing this without William's acknowledgement, albeit he was still the furthest thing from her mind

"We're here" Troy announced sheepishly as Sharpay flopped down her duffle bags onto the floor

They had grabbed a few things from her house and Troy was afraid to accept her welcoming offer to wait inside the mansion with the presence of hot chamomile tea– terrified of happy family mushy pictures hung up across the house, or art pieces that cost his full year apartment rent – so he declined civilly and kill time patiently inside the car while the twins jumped into house to help Sharpay – willingly and because they love running around the spacious place.

He still had no idea why she would trade her mansion to suffer in the little suffocating apartment of his – with a bonus package, a pair of wrecker twins

"Oh okay" She didn't have anything else to say

"Yeah" Troy muttered. This was kind of awkward – but they've passed kind of awkward when Hailey and Josh pestered them to sing along to the radio with them

This was painfully, stomach-twisting awkward

Sharpay pushed away the uncomfortable feeling and she realized she was there to help, so she better make herself useful for something soon. "So, are you hungry?" She turned to the twins. She checked the clock hanging above the tiny kitchen island in the middle of the room, separating the room with the living room

Hailey and Josh nodded frantically. They only had breakfast bars out from Sharpay's house in the morning because no one could wait meeting their dad

"Famished!" Hailey piped

Sharpay smiled, impressed obviously by the little girl's vocabulary expansion, "So what do you want?"

As if twin telepathy, Josh shouted, "Grilled cheese!"

"Okay then" Sharpay turned to Troy, "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, grilled cheese sounds good" Troy flashed a smile as he walked to the kitchen, following Sharpay

"What are you doing?" Sharpay stopped abruptly, staring at Troy

"Come on, Sharpay Evans in the kitchen _inventing_ grilled cheese?" Troy was underestimating her, almost mocking, although it was not intended. He couldn't help it

Sharpay slightly shoved him – careful not to let him lose his balance, "I am perfectly capable of cooking; now you sit there and write me your boss's number. I'll give him an update and spare you all the nagging"

"Wow, you're not really kidding when you said you want to help" Troy was silently grateful that he didn't have to lend an ear to his boss and preserve on catching up everything his boss had to say about him not making up to work. He hoped Sharpay's persuasive demeanor from high school still hadn't left her. It would come in handy

"You bet" She muttered as she began checking the counters for decent food

-

Later that night, after having a lunch together and finishing a nap, for Hailey and Josh that is – Sharpay's phone rang. Troy and Sharpay was in the kitchen, busying themselves with the shake and bake back cover –the one they've gotten from the supermarket while the kids were asleep– trying to prepare the chicken

"Sharpay, your phone" It was sitting on the coffee table at the living room which was not parted from the so-called kitchen

"Hailey, can you get that?" Sharpay asked politely, taking the bowl of flour in her hand and gave it to Troy and made her way to the sink, adjacent to the kitchen island

By the time Hailey put her doll down on the carpet; Josh was flying across the room and greeted, "Hello?"

"_Who the hell is this?"_

"That's not a polite word" With clean hands, Sharpay took the phone from Josh and dried her hands with the towel she took from the kitchen counter. Josh walked to Hailey, "The guy on the phone said a bad word" He informed his sister

Hailey gave a disapproving look and paid attention to what the rude guy on the phone wanted with Sharpay, "Perfect William, you just screamed out on a five year old! Unbelievable!" She didn't scream like William was to her. In fact Sharpay kept her tranquility; she reminded herself about her whereat-s

"_Last time I checked this phone doesn't belong to a fucking five-year-old!"_ He hissed, _"Where the fuck are you anyway?"_

Sharpay glanced at Troy who was giving her a worry look. She decided it would be best before Hailey and Josh would give her the same look, "Nice talking to you" She faked a cheery tone and snapped shut the phone, turning it off just to make sure

"He said a bad word, Sharpay" Josh's little voice chipped in quietly, afraid that his dad might not approve of his doing.

"Don't worry. He said he was sorry and wished you'd pretend that you didn't hear that, okay?" Sharpay pinched Josh's cheek as he nodded blatantly

Troy's gaze followed her but she continued fixing dinner. Troy looked at the children and by now they were whispering to each other, probably about the so-called-bad-word, but he was more concerned what her fiancé had to say about her staying there with him instead of at home right now. Troy wondered if his fiancé even knew that she's a mother.

He saw her moved past the cabinet to find their plates. She has always been so beautiful, heck, Troy wouldn't believe her if she'd said she was a mother, if he wasn't actually the one that knocked her up, and the product of their drunken mistakes were by now turning on TV and screaming along with the Spongebob Squarepants' opening theme song.

"Dinner's ready" Sharpay announced silently and brought the plates to the coffee table in front of the couch at the living room, Troy following close behind

Dinner was quiet except for Hailey and Josh's laughter along with Spongebob's witty humor and Troy commenting on Hailey pushing away her veggies away from her plates and Josh whining that he got more vegetables in his plates than Hailey. Sharpay had taken their sides and helped them finishing off their green stuffs – Troy had disapprove this but she insisted on them having a tough day and that she's trying to keep a healthy diet. Troy had muttered bullshit and stared on her body waltzing to the kitchen to clean the dishes

"So," Troy began nervously in the midst of Sharpay handing him another clean plate for him to dry off, "How's our sleeping arrangements?" He cleared his throat nervously

"Oh" That never crossed her mind, "I can crash on the couch" She glanced to the living room – it didn't look so bad. She could lay out her clothes and made a good comforter

"That's going to have to make do" He put the plate down, "I slept on that one couch, you can have the other." Troy stared at the couch with hatred, "I think that's the more comfortable couch."

Sharpay looked at the two identical couches and smiled. She had to be polite, even if the idea of sleeping on a couch was not so thrilling.

Troy scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, we only have one bedroom in this place…and the kids have taken that over. Plus their beds are really small to fit anyone but their little bodies" explained.

His eyes glimmered as he caught Sharpay's eyes in his

"Is that okay?" Troy asked.

"That's fine." Sharpay nodded. Although she could not help but wonder how it would turn out, sleeping in the same room with Troy.

* * *

_Yeshi:_ Please spare Ren all the blame, it's all me who couldn't seem to finish up the chapter and it has been so, so long. Forgive me ):

_Ren_: actually it's my fault too. Yeshi had it done earlier—I just lagged at updating. So forgive me as well.


End file.
